The Unexpected
by EclareForever23
Summary: "Calm down Blue Eyes." He said. "Blue Eyes?" "You have pretty eyes. So I'm gonna call you Blue Eyes." Eli said. Clare attends Degrassi and starts to like a certain green eyed guy. But will rumors, lies and a few enemies get in the way of a relationship?
1. Chapter 1

_**HI! So I hope you like this story :P I don't own degrassi! **_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Clare P.O.V**_

As I got out of the car to the fresh, cold air outside, I look up. I saw my new school. _Degrassi Community School _was stuck to the middle of the school buildings.

"Have a good day sweetie!" My mother said and drove away. It was unexpected what happened at Degrassi. I wouldn't have ever expected for me to like the guy that I started liking. Well, let's start from the beginning. I'm Clare, Clare Edwards.

It was the beginning of October and I was attending a new school. You may wonder why. Well, my best friend got transferred to this school, Alli, and after she left my school...I got lonely. I had no one to talk to at my _old_ school. It was as simple as that. I had heard some horrible things about this school, drugs, guns, death, knives, _sex,_ everything bad. I tried not to think about it and walked up the cement, degrassi steps confidently. I pulled my Orange polo down, fiddled with the ring on my finger and gripped my bag.

I pushed the Degrassi doors open to be greeted by lockers and a wide hallway. Students were rushing up and down the halls. As I walked further in, I was greeted by a man. He was middle aged and wore a grey suit. He had pale skin but seemed to be a bit flushed and held a coffee in his hand.

"You must be Clare!" He said, "I'm Principal Simpson!"

"Hi." I said timidly

"Let's go into my office where I can give you your schedule and locker number and then you can get settled in." He said walking over to a room, which I assumed to be his office.

"Sure!" I said and followed him.

He held the door for me and I was greeted by a heated, medium sized room. There was a desk, computer and two chairs sat in front of the desk. They was also a lounge chair in the corner. I turned my attention to him as he reached in his drawer for a orange folder. He pulled out my schedule and some other papers for my parents to sign.

"So here's your locker number and-" Principal Simpson was interrupted by two boys being accompanied by a teacher. She had black hair pulled up and wore black glasses. She had a white blouse and jeans. Though my attention immediately turned the the two boys. They both wore a blue polo. One had short hair and light brown hair. The other had medium length, black hair. There was a cut on his lower lip and a bruise on his cheek. He had tan, olive skin and piercing green eyes that I got lost in. He had a guitar pick necklace and a skull ring on his thumb. He caught my stare and smirked at me. He was cute but by the way the teacher looked, probably trouble.

"Principal Simpson, I caught these two fighting in the hallway. They crashed part of the window by the North Stair." She said serious but then turned to me and her expression completely changed, "Hi, I'm Ms. Oh, Media Immersions teacher." She said thoughtfully

"I'm Clare." I smiled and saw the cute boy smirk once more.

"I can't wait to have class with you!" She turned back to Principal Simpson.

"Okay Ms Oh, you can leave them here with me." He gestured the boys to come sit at his desk. I stood in the corner while he talked to them. "This is not the first encounter with the two of you! Am I going to have to suspend you again?" He raised his voice. Suspend? Again?

"He started it!" The short haired boy pointed to the one with the breathtaking eyes.

"Yeah. Sure I did." He said, sarcasm dripping from his voice. His voice was...amazing.

"You will both pay for the damages on that window. Detention for tonight!" Principal Simpson said. "Fitz, you can go. Eli I need you to stay."

The short haired guy..._Fitz..._got up and grinned at me. "What might your name be?" He wiggled his eyebrows at me

"FITZ OUT NOW!" Principal Simpson shouted. "I'm sorry about this Clare." He said and Eli turned around to face me.

"It's fine." I smiled once more.

"Eli this isn't like you. I know you're a good student. What is going on?" Principal Simpson sighed. _Eli._ Nice name.

"It's not me, it's him. He's what you call a _bully."_ Eli smirked, crossing his arms and sat back in his chair.

"Then why were you both fighting?" Mr Simpson sat down in his chair.

"He started saying things about...Adam. So I told him to back off and he got in my face." Eli shrugged

"And you threw the first punch?" Mr Simpson asked

"I didn't throw a punch. Do you see this bruise?" Eli gestured to his cheek

"And your cut lip?" Simpson raised his eyebrows

"Wait what? Does that mean your on my side?" Eli smirked

"I did not say that! What I'm saying is, is that I know Fitz is...difficult but just ignore him. If he's bothering you or someone else you just have to get an adult." Principal Simpson stated

"I don't work that way." Eli said smugly

"Well you're gonna have to. Unless you're okay with a bruised cheek and a cut lip?" Mr Simpson said

"I can deal." Eli stood up

"But I can't deal with a broken window, Eli." Principal Simpson sighed

"Oh Clare!" Mr Simpson raised his arms in the air, "I'm sorry I got caught up with that situation! Here are your papers and your first class. Wait, Eli!" He called after Eli before he walked out. "Can you accompany our new student? Show her around?"

He looked me up and down and shrugged. "Sure."

"Alright, Clare. Let me officially, welcome you to Degrassi!" Mr Simpson smiled

"Thanks." I laughed.

I walked after Eli who slowed down so I caught up to him. "So Clare, can I see you schedule?" He smirked

"Sure." I handed it to him

"Wow. Grade 12 Advanced English? I have that too." He said looking at me...impressed?

"Oh yeah. Well I've always been good at English. You like writing too?" I asked, my eyes full of curiosity

"Do I? I love writing." Eli smirked

"Me too." I said and felt my cheeks heating up

"Cute." Eli was looking at me. I turned away so he couldn't see my face get redder.

"So. How long have you been at Degrassi?" I asked

"Two years. Came and met my best friend Adam, he's in your grade." Eli said

"Oh cool. You're a senior right?" I tilted my head

"Correct. Blue polos are seniors." Eli walked ahead of me

"So who was that guy...Fitz?" I asked and Eli turned around

"Oh. That moron?" Eli rolled his eyes, "Just stay away from him. He's...dangerous to a cute girl like you." I blushed

"So he's a bully?" I crossed my arms and raised my eyebrows

"Yeah, I guess so." Eli said walking up to what I was guessing to be my locker

"So are you guys like enemies?" I asked putting my bag down and un-zippering it and kneeling on the floor.

"Well, it all started when he randomly damaged my car when he wouldn't move so I could park." Eli shrugged "From there, he kept being annoying and calling me names like 'Emo Boy' and picking on my friends. So I kind of got him arrested."

I froze. "How?" I asked looking up, my eyes wide. All Eli did was smirk.

"I tricked him into think the fake ID I gave him was safe. As his fake name I put the name of an escaped criminal from Canada's Top Ten Wanted." Eli kneeled down next to me.

"Wow." I said my breath hitching.

"So I called the police but then had a fight on the side of the road. The police checked our wallets and I think you know what happened after that." Eli put some books in my locker

"What did he do?" I asked.

"Well later, he tried to stab me." He said, smirking at my reaction. I dropped my books.

"What?" I was shocked

"Calm down Blue Eyes." He said

"Blue Eyes?" I grinned

"You have pretty eyes. So I'm gonna call you Blue Eyes." Eli shrugged smirking and I was blushing. "So he stabbed the wall instead. He only did that to 'scare' me. He was arrested but only for 1-2 months because he didn't stab me. Simpson let him back in and here we are now, still fighting."

"Wow, Eli. So, you're a bad-ass." I laughed

"Isn't that obvious?" Eli leaned against the lockers and I got my schedule out, I had English.

"Uh, where's the English room?" I asked

"I'll walk you to class." Eli opened the locker next to mine and got books out

"We have lockers next to each other." I smiled

"It's awesome right?" Eli winked at me and I blushed more

"So what do you have first period?" I said changing the subject

"English with you." He said

"Oh yeah." I smiled

He started walking and I followed him. Eli touched his finger to his lip to see if it had stopped bleeding. He winced at the pain on his lip.

"Does that hurt bad? What did he do to you?" I asked

"He punched my lip and threw my face into lockers." Eli smirked

"And your...happy?" I was confused

"No." Eli laughed. "I find him ridiculous, it's funny."

I shrugged and Eli smirked at me. We walked into the room and there were no empty seats...except one behind Eli. I grinned. I still didn't see Alli yet. I was late to class anyway.

"Hi! You must be Clare!" The teacher waved, "I'm Ms. Dawes."

"Hi." I smiled

"So you need an English partner..." Ms. Dawes looked around the class. "Mr Goldsworthy, you don't have an English partner, do you?"

I saw Eli shake his head no _Goldsworthy_. "You can pair up with _Ms. Edwards_."

Eli turned around and said, "We meet again _Edwards_."

"I guess we do." I folded my hands in my lap.

"So are you any good?" Eli tilted his head

"Huh?"

"Writing, silly." Eli smirked

"You'll find out." I smiled and he did too. There was no question about it. I was a new student at Degrassi and I had a mini crush on a guy named Eli Goldsworthy.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hi everyone! Thanks a bunch for the reviews! Here's ch 2!_**

**_Chapter 2_**

**_Clare P.O.V_**

When I got home, I ran upstairs to my room. My stepbrother was in his room and my mom and Glen were at work. Yes, my parents were divorced. My dad was in an apartment 15 minutes away. I set my bag on my bed and grabbed my laptop. I checked my IM to see two new friend requests. Eligold_49 and Adam-t73. I smiled at the screen when I saw Eli's name but the other name I didn't recognize. I accepted Eli's and left the other name pending. I walked back to my bed and got my homework out. Degrassi was a pretty cool school. I saw Alli today and we got to hang out. But I didn't tell her about my potential crush. Maybe it was just hormones? How can i like Eli? I barely know him!

**_Eli P.O.V_**

I finished my homework and put all my stuff away. As I reached for my phone and turned up the volume on my iPod, I couldn't stop thinking about that girl I saw today. She was petite, cute, she seemed smart, so innocent, she was so adorable. I hoped I'd get to see her again. Well I'd have to, we're English partners right? I liked her, she was different. I didn't like, like her...or did I? I mean, I can't stop thinking about her. I was starting to feel panicky and excited. I stopped and reached for my pills. I swallowed with the bottled water I had. Good, better. I sighed and sat back in my bed.

I woke up to my alarm clock beeping. I reached for the off button and eventually found it. I slowly pulled the sheets off of me and headed for the shower. After my shower, I put my uniform on and combed my hair. I brushed my teeth and grabbed my phone. As I ran down the stairs, I grabbed a bottled water and an apple.

I ran to my hearse Morty, and sped out of the driveway. I was running late. In no more than 5 minutes, I was at the school. I parked it, locked it and walked towards the steps. From a distance, I saw Clare laughing with that girl Alli. Clare was laughing hysterically, her laugh was beautiful. Wow, Eli, you barely know her and you're calling her beautiful. I was a creep. I saw her friend pass her and run up the steps still laughing. Clare stood at the bottom of the steps still laughing while her friend walked in the school.

"Hey Clare!" I shouted and she looked my direction.

"Oh hey Eli!" She smiled walking up the steps with me.

"So are you excited for your second day of degrassi?" I smirked

"I guess. So when does the drama happen?" Clare laughed

"What drama?" I asked

"Some people told me theres been deaths, guns, knives, bad bullying, all of the above." Clare laughed again

"Oh. Well, you'll just have to wait around and see." I winked at her and I could see blush creeping at her cheeks

We ran up the stairs together and walked to our lockers. We opened our lockers and got our books or for class.

"Umm Eli?" Clare asked me looking down at her schedule with her books in her hand.

"Yes, blue eyes?" I asked closing my locker, I saw her grin.

"Where's the art room?" she looked up at me. I didn't even respond. I grabbed her free hand and intertwined our fingers. I led her to the art room.

"Here you go." I said as we stood in front of the art room.

"Thanks." She breathed, seemed to be pulling out of a daze and still had her eyes locked on our hands. I smirked, I think she might like me. I decided to tease her a bit. I kissed her hand and whispered in her ear, "Blue eyes, you should get to class."

"Uh huh." She nodded, still in a daze. I slowly pulled our hands apart.

"See you later." I smirked and walked away, still feeling her eyes on me.

**_Clare P.O.V_**

I stood in front of the classroom door frozen as Eli walked down the hall. I sighed happily, pulling out of a daze. Eli Goldsworthy just kissed my hand. I didn't know much about Eli, but I know that I liked him. Like, liked him. I wasn't sure if he liked me though, I mean I just met him yesterday! We were friends, though. He was my guide around the school. Maybe his way of being friendly was kissing my hand.

"Wait, Eli!" I shouted and ran after him.

"What?" He turned around smirking.

I struggled for a question. I only called his name to talk to him some more."I-I don't wanna go to class." I stuttered, cringing at what I said

He laughed. "Do you wanna skip? Go somewhere? Anywhere..."

"Umm, won't we get in trouble?" I crossed my arms, struggling with the books in my hand.

"Clare, when you're with me, I'll make sure you don't get in trouble." He winked and grabbed my hand. Oh my god. He was definitely flirting. He was so cute. I went to my locker and we put our books away and we ran down the hall quietly.

There was a lady at the front desk. I sighed. "Eli, we can't. She's gonna see us."

"Watch and learn." He smirked and grabbed his phone. I saw the lady pick up the phone.

"Hello, Degrassi Community School. Ms. Myers speaking." She said grabbing a pen and paper.

I gasped. Eli called her! "Hi, I parked my car in parking lot at the building next door. I just wanted to let you know, a few students are fighting, outside, the back of the school and it's getting really bad. One of them just threw a trashcan at the other." Eli said quietly, not wanting the woman to hear him. I laughed, she'd never buy it. I was wrong.

"Oh no!" She gasped "Thank you, have a great day!" She slammed the phone down and ran down the other hall to the back of the school.

"Wow. The coast is clear." I said

"Yup." He pulled me to the front door and we ran out. It was nice and warm outside for some reason. He took me down the cement steps and bought me to his black hearse. I giggled and he smirked at me. "What?" He smirked

"The hearse, Morty, compliments you so well." I smiled at him and he finally smiled back, smiled.

I opened the car door, pulling my hand away from his and he went to the other side. He got in the car and turned the key in the ignition.

"So where do you wanna go?" I asked

"Anywhere you wanna go." Eli shrugged

"Umm, why don't we go to...uhhhhh." I mumbled

"Clare, why don't we just go to The Dot? And maybe after that we can go on an...adventure." He said simply and started to back of out the parking spot.

"An adventure?" I smiled and rose an eyebrow

"Yes. You heard me correctly." He smirked and stepped on the gas pedal

He zoomed out of the parking lot and headed in the direction of The Dot.

"Hey I've been wanting to ask you something." I said

"What's that?" He said keeping his eyes on the road.

"Do you know who Adam is?" I put my head against the window

"Yup. He's actually my best friend. I should introduce you to officially." Eli said turning onto a different road.

"Officially?" I was confused

"I told him a bit about you and how we should all hang out." He said

"Oh, well that explains..." I drifted off

"Explains what?" Eli asked

"Oh, well um Adam just sent me an invite on IM. I just didn't know who it was. I thought it might me someone from Degrassi." I shrugged

"Well you were correct." Eli smirked "Adam's awesome, I'm sure you guys are gonna get along."

"Cool." I smiled

"So, speaking of friends...I've noticed you and Alli Bhandari have become good friends in the two days you've been here." Eli said

"Oh...well we've known each other for a while." I said and Eli parked across the street of The Dot.

"Oh, really?" Eli asked

"Yup. I'll tell you more about." I smiled and got out of the car. Eli took the keys and shut the car door.

He opened the door and held it for me and I smiled, "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Eli smirked

We sat a a round table and Peter came.

"Hey Clare." He said to me

"Hey!" I said "Um, just get me the usual." I smiled

Eli ordered his drink and we began talking again.

"So, you and Alli?" Eli began

"Were friends before Degrassi." I smiled, "She went to my old school and were the best of friends. We were friends since 9th grade. Then she...left. I had no one. Without her...I was no one."

"I understand that feeling." He looked into my eyes

"So, I convinced my mom...to let me go to Degrassi so I could be with my best friend again. My step brother also goes there." I said

"Who's your step brother?" Eli asked

"Jake Martin." I took a sip of my latte.

"Oh wow." Eli scratched his head

"Yeah. My parents got divorced a few months ago, it was pretty messy. And Jake and I even dated for a while until we decided to...cool it permanently since our parents were getting married." I said

"Wow. Oh my gosh." Eli said

"Yeah." I said "So why did you go to Degrassi?"

"Eh, no problems. I just wanted a fresh start. My school was boring. The work was...too easy? I don't know. I just...wanted to start something new." Eli said, "I know it's weird."

"It's not! Trust me." I smiled and he smiled back

"I'm glad we decided to hang out today Clare, I'm having a great time. It's nice to talk about this stuff." Eli breathed

"Yeah, it is." I said and we shared a moment staring into each other's eyes.

"Uh, shouldn't we get to our adventure?" I said and hopped up from my chair breaking the 'moment.'

"Um y-yeah we s-should." Eli said pulling out of a daze. I smiled and we soon walked out of The Dot to the hearse.

**_Their adventure comes next! Sorry it took me so long, I have been so busy! :) BUT THERE'S MORE TO COME! :)_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Heyy there! Enjoy this chapter! Srry it took so long! :)**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Eli P.O.V**_

It was a special place. About 10 minutes away from here. I used to come here with my old girlfriend Julia. After she passed, I came here alone. It was like she was still there with me. But I accepted the fact she was gone and moved on. I started a new school, Degrassi, and I've been happy. I looked at Clare who was looking at me with blush creeping at her face. She was very cute, beautiful actually.

"What?" I asked smirking

"Oh Um nothing!" She replied much to quickly and her face turning redder.

"Sure." I replied sarcastically, rolling my eyes playfully.

"You're just not like other guys I've met before, you're different." She turned away

"Is that good?" I asked looking at her

"Very, very good." She nodded smiling

"I know Clare. I'm just so irresistible." I joked and we both started laughing

"Okay! So where are you taking me?" She laughed

"Somewhere, some place." I said looking at the road

"Yes cause that makes so much sense." She said sarcastically. I smirked, I was rubbing off on her.

"It doesn't have to make sense." I winked at her and turned on a path. It would lead us into the woods.

"Um Eli? Where are we?" She asked, wide eyed looking out the window

"We're headed to my special place that I wanna show you." I said

"Oh. Well it looks...creepy." Clare said looking at me and playing with her fingers

"And that's surprising?" I smirked

"No not really." She smiled and leaned back in her seat

We drove for 5 more minutes until we were here. I turned off Morty and turned to Clare. We were surrounded by trees, in the middle of the woods. There was a small path we had walk to lead us.

Clare looked out the window and then turned to me and crossed her arms. "Oh I get it. This is where you take me somewhere private and tell me not to scream. Then you rape me. And then you kill me and bury me in the woods." She raised her eyebrows

I raised an eyebrow. I was shocked at what she said. "You're wrong. I care about you and I would never do that." I smirked

"You've known me for 2 days." Clare said and I sighed.

"Then you are just gonna have to take a risk. But I can guarantee you I'm not a psycho murderer." I winked at her. I got out of that car and walked to the other side and opened the door for her.

"Fine I'll take my chances." She said smiling and she grabbed my hand

I led her down the narrow, grassy path. I saw her smiling, I knew she trusted me. I heard the sound of running water and knew we were getting closer and closer. I couldn't wait to see her reaction. I thought she'd like it. She let go of my hand and spun around laughing. She was very cute.

"What's so funny?" I smirked

"Nothing. I'm just laughing cause I barely know you and I'm letting to make alone in the middle of the woods." She said coming next to me and grabbing my hand.

"So you do trust me?" I laughed wiggling my eyebrows

"Don't let it go to your head." She tapped my head lightly

"Don't worry, I won't." We approached my 'place' until we arrived. We were surrounded by a narrow stream with wet grass at the edges. The water was about 1 foot high and there was a huge rock for Clare and I to sit on.

"Eli this is beautiful! How did you find this place?" She looked at me, her eyes sparkling

"Well sit down and I'll tell you about it." I winked gesturing her to sit down.

"Okay, okay. So tell me the story about how you discovered this place." She raised her shoulders and gazed into my eyes

"My ex...girlfriend Julia and I discovered it." I struggled "Do you know the feeling where you need to escape?" I asked and she nodded "Well we always explored different places and this was one of them. We just...stumbled upon here." I said

"Wow! So uh how does the 'escaping' feeling tie into all this?" She asked and I sighed

"When we...broke up...I came here to 'escape.' There was also some other stuff going on that had to get away from. So I came here." I said. Clare looked at me with sympathetic eyes.

"So...this is a personal question, but where is Julia now? Do you still know her?" Clare asked so innocently

I smirked, "We'll talk about that another time."

"Another time?" Clare asked, "So you're hinting that we're gonna hang out again?" Clare smiled and I took her hand.

"Yeah, I am hinting that." I winked. We looked in each other's eyes and smiled. I could get used to this.

_**~The next day~**_

_**Clare P.O.V**_

I got out of my car and saw Eli and Adam by the Degrassi steps. Perfect! I could finally meet Adam! I walked up to them with a huge smile on my face.

"You must be Adam. I'm Clare!" I held out my hand and he took it.

"Oh I know who you are! Eli never fails to point you out from afar. 'Oh look there's Clare!'" Adam mimicked Eli and Eli lightly smacked him across the head. I laughed lightly, my cheeks heating up.

"We should all hang out together, I'd love to get to know you Adam!" I smiled

We walked up the steps of Degrassi and entered the school. I walked to my locker and heard Eli walking behind me. I turned around and when I did, our faces were close together and our noses barely touching. "Ummm." I breathed, I didn't know what to say

I could feel his warm breath hitting my face. "Wow Blue Eyes, you have quite a way of saying Good Morning." He whispered and I finally pulled away. Then I immediately fast walked to my locker. I turned around one last time to see him still looking at me smirking.

_**Later...**_

I sat in Math Class bored because I already knew how to do this stuff. I felt someone tap my shoulder when the teacher walked out of the room to go to the bathroom. "Hi." She said. "I'm Jenna. Alli's friend." She had straight, long bleach blonde hair. She had blue eyes an orange polo with a khaki skirt and a black Degrassi sweater on top. She wore converse and a huge, perfect smile.

"Hi I'm Clare. I'm friends with Alli too."

"Yeah she's told me about you. So I see you've been hanging out with Eli." She abruptly changed the conversation.

"Um, yeah. He's really nice." I smiled

"Yeah well I just wanted to warn you...he's trouble. He is in a 'war' with Fitz. Mark Fitzgerald." She threw her hands in the air

"Eli, trouble? I know he's mischievous and different-"

"Different?" She cut me off "Hun, he's strange, creepy and...might even be dangerous.

"Okay, I know he's not like most guys but there's no way he's dangerous." I said sternly

"I'm just saying as someone who cares and...who has known him longer. I don't think he's safe." Jenna sat back in her seat "I don't wanna tell you what to do but I recommend you stay away from him for your own good." She picked up her pencil and went back to her math questions and I turned back around in my seat. Could Eli really be dangerous? He couldn't be, he was so nice. It didn't make sense. Shorty after, I heard the bell ring and our teacher dismissed us. Before I approached my locker, I saw Eli being thrown against a locker and I gasped. Eli was smirking and his lip was bleeding. The guy Fitz was yelling and I timidly walked over. "Umm excuse me?" I asked "Can you please leave us alone and go somewhere else?"

I saw Eli smirk once more and Fitz put his hands up in the air as if he were to surrender. "I shall do what the pretty lady says." He walked away with a huge grin on his face.

"What was that all about?" I faced Eli and he was wiping blood off his lip. I bought my hand to his lip and he looked in my eyes and I looked in his. I let go of his lip but did not break our gaze.

"He started it." Eli smirked

"Huh?" I asked

"I'll tell you later, you'll be late for your next class." He winked and walked away

Okay? I walked to my locker and got my books out. Oh god, what if Eli was trouble?

_**IM SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! BUT... Yippie! Finally done with this chapter! More to come everyone, more to come! :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

Another Chapter!

Chapter 4

Eli P.O.V

When I got out of Science class, I knew I had English. Great, more time with Clare and Adam! I walked down the hall with books in my hands but was soon blocked by a certain petite, blue eyed girl. "Well are there some things you need to explain?" She crossed her arms.

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused

"Why is everyone coming up to me saying that I shouldn't talk or hang out with you because your dangerous and strange?" She asked throwing her arms in the air.

"That's what Fitzy Boy does." I smirked "He makes sure everybody knows I'm dangerous and he's the victim."

"How come Adam doesn't think your strange?" She asked and I scoffed

"Cause he's normal enough to see through Fitz's game. And also because Fitz did some stuff to him too." I said starting to walk away

"What kind of stuff?" She blocked my way once more.

"It's not really my place to say." I sighed

"Fine." She said, "But tell me why Fitz is doing this."

"He just doesn't like me." I explained "Cause I'm...different I guess."

"Are you...happy at this school?" Clare asked

I thought for a moment. "Yeah. I have Adam...and I hope I have you." I looked into her eyes.

"Yes of course you do." She smiled

Later...

After school Adam, Clare and I went to The Dot to talk. Clare and Adam wanted to get to know each other. I thought the 3 of us would make very good friends. We sat at a small, round table sipping our coffees. "Oh my gosh Adam! I can't believe you poured pancake batter all over his head!" Clare exclaimed

"When a guy is mean to my friends I guess I don't play nice." Adam laughed

"Well that's sweet." Clare laughed. The three of us really were hitting it off. Though I didn't know if Clare would be okay with Adam's...secret. I wasn't sure if Adam was gonna tell Clare but that was one of the big reasons he was bullied by Fitz.

"So uh Clare...since we're having a good time and you're friends with Eli I think I can trust you." Adam said hesitantly and I shifted in my seat uncomfortably. I didn't actually think he'd tell her. "You're bound to find out sometime since the rumors are all around school. I'd rather you hear about it from me."

"Hear about what?" Clare scrunched her eyebrows together

Adam sighed, took a deep breath and said "I'm an FTM. Female to Male transgender. I'm a total guy, ear to ear, but I was born in a girl's body."

"Oh wow." Clare's eyes were wide in shock, "So does that mean you're gay?"

"Oh no. I like girls and that's okay. Since, I'm a guy between the ears that makes me straight. At least I think so." Adam grinned

"Oh okay. Well I'm fine with it." Clare shrugged smiling.

"That's amazing!" Adam cheered

"Yeah it is." I finally said

We all sat smiling at each other.

After we got out of The Dot we didn't know what to do. "Guys it's only 7:00! Let's go do something!" Adam whined

"What can we do though?" Clare asked looking at the sunset "Remember, we have school tomorrow."

"Why don't we explore?" I suggested

"Explore?" Clare raised her eyebrows

"Yeah let's go." I grabbed Clare's hand and Adam walked to the hearse by my side. We entered Morty with Clare in the middle and Adam in the passenger seat. "Okay so where are we gonna go?" Clare asked

"That's the thing." I smirked "We don't know."

"Won't we get lost?" Clare asked

"Not when I'm driving." I winked and started the car. We turned left and started from there. "For the next turn, left or right?" I asked them.

"Turn right." Adam said and so I did. We had no idea where we were going but this was gonna be fun. After 10 minutes, we finally turned onto a road which led us to a small parking lot. It was filled with gravel. We got out and began to explore. We got out to a wire fence which had a wire gate. The fence had vines wrapping everywhere around it. The three of us walked up to the gate.

"It's locked." Adam sighed pointing to the big metal lock secured to keep the gate from being opened.

I saw one of the big rocks in the pile of gravel and picked it up. I smashed it against the lock.

"Not anymore." I smirked. Clare giggled. I walked in and held the door for Clare and Adam. I grabbed Clare's hand and walked beside Adam. We walked up to a huge abandoned building that looked like a church.

"Wow!" Adam shrieked

"Wow, this is beautiful." Clare said softly. She led me in and we sat on the side.

"You know, this should be our place." Adam said

"You're right. This is our place." I stated

"This is a great friendship that we have." Clare smiled

"It is." Adam agreed.

"Okay so, when can we come here again?" Clare asked

"How about we come her on the tough days? When we wanna skip class or come here after school? On the weekends? We should come here when we need to escape. And when we need each other's company." I smirked

Later on, I drove Adam home and I drove Clare home. We arrived at Clare's house and she sighed.

"Thanks Eli." She smiled "I had a great time."

"Me too." I smirked. We sat there for a bit and I looked in her eyes.

"Bye Eli." She kissed my cheek.

"Bye Blue Eyes." I said and she walked inside. Clare Edwards just kissed my cheek. I felt a feeling of excitement wash over me. I had to think for a moment. I wouldn't have a problem if I started to possibly like Clare Edwards. But that was the question. Was I really starting to like the Blue Eyes that just went inside?


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone! Another chapter comin' up! :)

Chapter 5

Clare P.O.V

It's been two weeks and Eli, Adam and I are really getting along. I'm really starting to like Eli. He just really understands me, he's so nice, and he's cute. I smiled to myself, the thought of him made me happy. I think Adam was starting to notice my liking for Eli but that made me worry if Eli was starting to notice. I had to be extra sure to hide my feelings. It'd be so embarrassing if Eli didn't feel the same way. I really wish he did.

I sighed as I approached my locker. I noticed a yellow sticky note attached to it. I set my bag on the hallway floor and grabbed the note. It read:

_So Clare Edwards,_

_I see your hanging out with Eli Goldsworthy. Word of advice for the new girl, you shouldn't! He's gonna break your heart if you fall for him. And he might even hurt you. Eli is dangerous and deserves to be alone. STAY AWAY!_

I suddenly gasped. Who wrote this? Everyone was telling me that he was a goth, stupid, emo guy and that I should stay away from him. I didn't know what else to do. I sighed sadly. I felt a tear escape from my eye and roll down my cheek. I was so tired and frustrated of all these people telling me these horrific and mean things about Eli that I don't think were even true! I heard footsteps coming closer and quickly wiped the tears away.

"Hey Clare!" Eli sped up to me and stopped right in front of me.

"Oh, hi." I fake smiled, still upset about the note. He seemed to noticed because he frowned and his eyes went dark.

"What's wrong?" He asked with a worried and sympothtic expression

"Oh, um nothing." I said and turned to my locker and started to unlock it.

"Clare. There's something wrong. Tell me." He urged

"Eli, it's nothing. Nothing's wrong." I said and crumbled the note in my right hand and he looked at my hand. Uh oh.

"What's that?" He asked looking in my eyes

"N-nothing." I stuttered. Uh oh, I stuttered. Now it's obvious.

He went to grab the note and I snatched my hand away. "Clare..." He said and reached for it once more. "Stop." He said, "Let me see what's making you upset." I held it up high but it wasn't much of a help since he was taller than me. He snatched it from my hand.

"Eli! Give it back." I sighed and he was already reading it as he pushed me away so he could read it. A smirk appeared on his face and he looked at me. "This was what was making you sad? Why?"

"Cause." I said as I snatched it from him "I'm tired of people insulting you to me and telling me why I shouldn't hang out with you."

"So just tell them off." He said and I tilted my head "What I mean is, don't let it bother you. That's what Fitzy boy wants."

"But it makes me uncomfortable. I mean, sometimes I wonder if it's true." I said but the end was a whisper. I looked up at Eli to see a slightly hurt expression.

"You'd think that's true?" He asked, his face fell

"Eli, that's not what I meant." I put a hand on his shoulder "I-I just-Why do they do this? I want them to stop. I'm going to take this note to the prinicpal where it belongs. He can handle it." I said and Eli smiled

"You're sweet. I really like you Clare, I don't want this to stop of from...hanging out. I enjoy hanging out with you." He said smirking

"I like hanging out with you too. And it won't, I'm just sick of these rumors and lies. How about I talk to Fitz?" I suggested and his eyes turned dark

"No. You are not going anywhere near him. He is dangerous. He can...hurt you. I won't let that happen. Let me handle it." He said and opened his locker and I stayed silent. I liked Eli...so much it hurt. He was-WAIT WHAT? I've only known him for a month, I can't like him too much. I laughed to myself. He was a very caring person. I liked that about him.

I was going to talk to Fitz though. Eli didn't have to know. I would just kindly tell him to stop because it wasn't nice. What did Eli ever do to him? I was going to get to the bottom of this. I was going to make Fitz stop. I knew I was able to. I hope I was able to. "Eli?" I asked and he looked up to me

"I'll see you later. In English. Oh and lunch! Principal Simpson finally made 11th and 12th have lunch together!" I smiled

"Can't wait." He winked at me and my knees got weak. I walked down the hall and into computer room. Adam was right there. I smiled. Alli and I haven't really hung out because she was always hanging out with Jenna. She told me Jenna was pregnant...at 15? That was weird...at least for me it was. I just thought that it was irrisponsible and rediculous to get pregnant at a young age like this. I sat next to Adam.

"Morning." I said resting my head on my hand

"Good Morning." He said

"Oh so um I'm actually gonna go talk to Fitz today about Eli." I said

"What do you mean?" He asked

"I'm tired of Fitz spreading lies and rumors about Eli. It's not nice and so not true. It's time to change that." I stated

"Well good for you. Speaking of Eli...I have to talk to you about that. I was getting a vibe that maybe, possibly you were...starting to like him?" Adam raised his eyebrows

"Oh um of course not. W-why would y-you think that?" I cringed at my struggle to talk

"You are a bad liar." Adam shook his head smiling "So I'm guessing I can't tell him, huh?"

"Please don't! I'll do anything! I don't want him to know. Please Adam." I pleaded and he was smirking

"Woah, woah! You don't have to give me anything. I'll keep it a secret, no charge." Adam laughed and a sighed out a sigh of relief.

"Really?" I asked "You're the best!" I yelled out

"I know, I know!" Adam said so smugly and I laughed

"Okay class! No more talking, class is now in session!" Miss Oh announced and Adam and I went quiet.

LATER...

Eli P.O.V

BRINNNNGGGG!

Finally, time for lunch! More time with my friend Adam and the beautiful Clare Edwards. She was cute. Very cute. I really wanted to ask her on a date. But I was worried if it would ruin our friendship or something. And with all these rumors and lies going around. it wasn't a good idea. I mean, the lies have always been there and always will be. But Clare's getting used to it. And with everyone making fun of me, I didn't want her to get upset if they made fun of her for being 'Emo Boy's Girlfriend.' I wouldn't let Clare go through that cause of me.

I rushed to my locker and saw Clare struggling with her books down the hall.

"Let me help you with that!" I said and picked out the books from her hands.

"You didn't have to-" She started but I cut her off

"Don't mention it." I smirked and we walked down the hall to our lockers.

"So...wanna hang out after school?" She offered while unlocking her locker.

"Sure. Uh, where do you wanna go?" I asked

"Just to The Dot for a coffee. Maybe do some homework? English?" She asked and took her books from me to put in her locker.

"Sounds great." I smirked and threw my books in my locker and we walked to the caf together.

"Where's Adam?" She asked

"I don't know. Did he have class with you?" I asked and she shook her head no. That's when we heard a moan of pain in front of us to see Adam punched by Fitz. I ran to Adam's side. I grabbed Fitz, picked him up off of Adam, and attempted to throw him down on the floor which didn't work out.

"Hey Fitzy Boy. Aren't you supposed to beat me up? Leave him alone. I'm free." I teased and noticed a crowd start to form. He pushed me down on the floor and felt my head slam into lockers. I heard Clare gasp.

"Fitz!" I heard her yell and I closed my eyes cause the pain kicked in. "Stop!"

What was she doing? I felt his hands let go of my jacket and he walked away from me. If he touches her...

"Oh who are you? Another sidekick? I've dealt with those before." I heard him laugh darkly.

"Why can't you go pick on someone else?" She stood up to him

Blue Eyes...stop. "Cause he's fun to pick on, easy to pick on. Unless you'd rather have me pick on someone else. You? I don't mind picking on a girl." He chuckled darkly.

That was it. My eyes opened wide. I shot up from the floor and saw Fitz in front of Clare crossing his arms. I walked up to him from the back and pushed him hard in front of the lockers. His hand started to bleed and that's when I noticed my face was cut and bleeding but I smirked at what I had done. He got what he deserved. The crowd vanished by now and I grabbed Clare's hand and Adam was right there.

"Are you okay?" I asked her and she nodded

"Umm, you're face is bleeding." She pointed and I wiped of the blood only for more to drip down.

"Thanks, man." Adam gave me a high five.

"No problem." I smirked and squeezed Clare's hand to reassure her I was okay. She was too sweet.

"You didn't have to do that." I told her and she shrugged

"Well, you're head would have been bleeding by now. I had to distract him." She said and I laughed lightly

"That's cute." Adam sarcastically said and we all laughed.

We walked in the caf and sat down to eat. We were all there for each other and this was good. But what Fitz said to Clare kept ringing in my mind "I don't mind picking on a girl." I looked at the beautiful Blue eyed girl who sat next to me laughing at something Adam said. If Fitz hurt her, he would be sorry.

OKAYYYYY! ANOTHER CHAPTER COMING UP SOON! ! :)


	6. Chapter 6

_**Okay sooo here's another chapter! :]**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Clare P.O.V**_

After lunch, Adam ran off with that girl Tori, which left Eli and I alone. We had a free period after lunch, 25 minutes to ourselves.

"So we have time, what do you want to do?" Eli asked me and all I could think about was talking to Fitz. This was the perfect time to have a discussion with him. On the other hand, I could do that another time and hang out with Eli.

"What can we do?" I asked, very gloomily

"We can...sit in the hallway and talk." He suggested, and sat in front of our lockers

"Talk? Talk about what?" I asked sitting down next to him and looking down the empty hallway.

"Talk about anything you want to talk about." He said scooting closer next to me

"Umm, I don't know what I wanna talk about. What do you want to talk about?" I asked

"Clare, you're making no sense." He smirked

"Sorry." I said "I-I-I have to go do s-something." I got up and walked away. I was deep in thought. I needed to talk to Fitz about the feud between him and Eli. This was my chance. It wasn't long until I head Eli calling my name and running after me.

"Clare! Clare what the heck?" He said and soon enough caught up to me and stopped me in my tracks. "What's going on? Why did you run away like that? What are you doing?"

"Calm down!" I grinned "Hold off with all the questions! I was umm actually gonna go talk to someone."

"Who?" He asked and I stayed silent. He quickly realized and rolled his eyes slightly and looked the other way. "I told you not to talk to him."

"But you're not the boss of me! If I wanna talk to Fitz, I can. It doesn't concern you." I snapped

"It does concern me. 2 reasons. 1 is you're going to talk about me and him and try to stop our 'feud.'" He put air quotes around feud. "2nd, you can get hurt. I won't let you get hurt. Not over me."

"I won't get hurt! You can watch us from afar! And if you start to feel uncomfortable, you can give me a signal to stop! How about that?" I suggested and he raised his eyebrows

"That is the most childish and immature plan I have ever heard." He crossed his arms "But will you shut up about this if I let you?" He asked me and I nodded quickly "Fine. But never try to talk to him when I'm not around, where I can't protect you."

"I can protect myself." I crossed my arms

"Not from him. That's my job." He stated and I was confused

"Your job?" I asked

"Yeah. I mean...I don't know. I care about you Clare, that's all. I care about you a lot." He said "I think I care about you a little more than I should." He whispered at the end to himself and I don't think I was meant to hear that.

"That's sweet." I smiled "I'm gonna go talk to him. You can 'watch.' Okay?" I asked and he nodded

We walked down the hall and into the cafeteria. The caf. had a doors which led to the picnic tables outside. We walked outside and Fitz and his friends were there of course. Eli walked to another table and sat down and I walked over to Fitz.

"Hi Fitz. I need to talk to you...alone." I said glancing at Eli who was glaring at Fitz.

"Oh, should I be excited?" Fitz laughed and his friends applauded with '_ohhhh's' _and '_oooooh's.'_

"No." I crossed my arms

He looked at me and raised his eyebrows "Sounds serious. Well guys give us some privacy, let me talk to this fine girl." I shuttered at his laugh, it _frightened _me. I glanced at Eli who was smirking at me as a sign or reassurance he was fine but his fists were clenched.

"I need to talk to you about Eli." I said when his friends went over to another table.

"What about Emo Boy?" He grinned

"That's the thing!" I threw my hands to my side "Stop being so mean! Why do you call him names, make up lies and turn everybody against him? He's a good guy! Why do you hate him so much?" I raised my voice which caught a few glances but they soon turned away

"That's a good question Miss Clare Edwards." He said sitting down "Eli, he's weird. And once you get to know him he's trouble."

"I've gotten to know him and he's just fine. _You _are what I call trouble." I snapped and heard Eli laugh a bit.

"Am I? Well an answer to your question...I don't know why. I just do. He different, I don't like different. And he doesn't do what I say." He got closer to me

"Lots of people don't do what you say." I said

"Yeah but Eli does certain things. He got me arrested." His eyes grew dark "I'll never forgive him for that."

"What can't you just start over and pretend nothing ever happened?" I asked

"Cause that's not the way I work." He snapped

"Well it's the way you should work." I glared at him

"You will not tell me how I work." I stepped closer and I stepped back "He's rubbing off on you way to much. I don't need another minion of his, cause I always take care of those." He said

"Fine. But at least think about what I said. What if it was you? So what if some of us are different? Why does everyone have to follow what you say?" I asked

"I wouldn't care. I'd follow that handsome and wonderful leader. And that's just the way things are, people follow what I do." He stated

"Well can't you at least stop the rumors and lies? Stop telling people that he's a different person from who he actually is." I threw my hands in the air

"All those stuff is not a lie. Eli-Emo boy is all of those things that are said." He spat

"Eli is the sweetest, caring, cute, honest, unique, and talented guy I have ever met! That's not true, and you know it!" My voice broke towards the end

"Let's see if you can change my mind. Maybe, but I doubt it." He said and walked away leaving me standing there.

"Are you okay?" Eli asked and threw his arms around me pulling me into a hug and I slowly hugged back.

Still in shock I said, "Yeah, I-I'm fine."

"That stuff you said was sweet." He looked into my eyes and his arms were still around my waist

"But every single word was true." I smiled

"You really think so?" He smirked

"Yeah I do." I whispered in his ear resting my chin on his shoulder

"We should get to class." He lightly nudged me

"Oh ummmm yeah w-we should." I slowly pulled away from him

"Yeah." He smiled

We walked inside and down the hall to our lockers. I was really starting to like Eli. Really starting to like Eli.

"Uh hey Clare?" Eli called my name and my head shot up

"Yes?" I asked

"You look beautiful today Blue Eyes." He smirked and a very light blush creeping his cheeks and I could feel my cheeks heating up

"Thanks." I smiled "I look the same though."

"You always look beautiful." He said and grabbed my hand to lead me to the classroom. There has been flirting like this going on everyday between Eli and I. I love it.

"That's sweet." I smiled. We walked in together and didn't stop smiling.

_**Another chapter will be comin' up soon! :]**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**OKAY SOOOOOO HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER! ENJOY! :]**_

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Eli P.O.V**_

I took my seat, in English class, behind Clare and saw her sit down and scoot her chair in. She pushed back her short curls out of her face and opened her folder to get the assignment out. As soon as Ms. Dawes told us to start working with our partners, Clare turned her seat around and faced me.

"We meet again, Blue Eyes." I smirked

"You just saw me 3 seconds ago." She giggled

"My point exactly." I teased

"Is that a bad thing?" She grinned

"No, I like seeing you." I smiled and she looked down, hiding her blush.

"Oh-umm thanks." She smiled "I like seeing you too." We both looked into each other's eyes until she once again broke the silence. "W-we should get started on this p-paper."

She began writing frantically as I smirked and watched.

_**LATER...**_

We walked to our lockers in homeroom and gathered our books we needed for homework. I sighed; Mrs. Spence, our math teacher gave us so much homework. Less time to have time for myself. Time with Clare.

"Hey Clare?" I called her name and she looked up from zippering her bag shut

"Yes, Goldsworthy?" She grinned and I smirked

"Wanna come over and do homework with me? It'll be boring without you." I winked and her breath hitched in her throat.

"Ummmm yeah sure. I'd love too." She smiled and picked her bag up from the floor.

"Great." I smiled "You can ride with me."

She nodded.

Adam came walking up to us with the biggest smile on his face. He leaned against the lockers looking up at ceiling, still smiling. He closed his eyes and sighed happily.

"Someone's happy." Clare teased him while leaning on the locker next to him. She faced him. "What happened?"

"I've got a date-with Tori." He laughed

"Awww Adam!" Clare pulled him against the locker and hugged him. He leaned his head against her shoulder. "I'm so happy for you."

"I'm happy for me too." Adam joked and Clare laughed

"When's your date?" I asked putting my arm around him

"Tomorrow night." He answered

"Where are you guys going for your date?" I couldn't help but notice Clare's arm was around Adam too and our arms were touching

"Little Miss Steaks." He said and I chucked.

"A bit cliche but we'll make it work." I chuckled

"We'll make it work? What are you guys saying?" Adam raised an eyebrow

"we might be...watching you." Clare giggled

"You know, watching from a table not to far from you guys. Just in case you need any help, Clare and I are gonna be there." I said

"Just for you." Clare added

"Thanks guys." He smiled "Well I'll see you guys tomorrow. I have to get home to my mom. She's gonna yell at me if I'm late." Adam chuckled "Bye guys." he finished and walked down the hallway towards the doors

"We should get going too." I said looking at Clare

"Yeah." She said picking up her bag "Let's go."

We walked out the Degrassi Doors and to the parking lot. We approached Morty and immediately got in. She sat back in her seat, sighing happily and I smirked at her. I started up the car. As Morty roared to life I exited the parking lot and turned to go home. She leaned against the window looking at the road.

"You're quiet. What are you thinking about?" I asked and she looked at me

"Just the Fitz stuff." She said

"Well don't think about it!" I nudged her playfully and she laughed

"So what exactly are we gonna do on Adam's date?" She giggled

"Well, I was thinking we sit a table or to behind their's and if Adam needs help, we'd be there to help him." I stated

"Brilliant." Clare smiled

We soon reached my house and I stopped the car. We sat in the car for a while and I noticed Clare's eyes had fluttered close after two minutes while I was texting Adam. I turned to Clare who was in a light sleep. I sighed, I didn't wanna wake her up.

"Clare?" I lightly tapped her shoulder. Her eyes fluttered open and our faces were right in front of each other. She looked beautiful. Her crystal blue eyes were a bit glossy and her pink lips were slightly chapped. She had a light blush to her cheeks and her skin was flawless. We looked into each other's eyes for a bit. I noticed her cheeks growing a darker shade of red and I smirked. I slowly leaned in and our lips were so close. She suddenly scooted away and shot up.

"We should be getting inside." She awkwardly said and I groaned quietly. Dammit Clare.

I grabbed the keys and got out and so did she. We walked up the front steps and ran upstairs to my room. She sat on my bed and I closed the door. She got her homework out and got to work. I couldn't focus on my Science because I couldn't get my eyes off her. She looked so focused and deep in thought. She wrote her math answers frantically in her notebook and noticed my gazed she looked up.

"What?" She tilted her head grinning

"Nothing." I looked away quickly and back to my paper, I heard her laugh to herself. About 5 minutes later, she put her Math away and I saw her get out English but put it aside. She laid down on my bed and closed her eyes.

"I'm almost done. Unless you wanna start English now." I shrugged

"No, finish." She said with her eyes still closed

I finished my paper and stuffed it in my bag to get my English stuff out. I laid next to Clare who still had her eyes closed, she was still awake though.

"I finished my paper. Wanna work on English now?" I asked her

"Sure." She mumbled and slowly got up

"Wow you're tired." I said and caught her before she fell back on the bed

"Yeah. I don't know why. I think I just-came crashing down. I didn't get much sleep last night." She yawned

"Do you wanna do this later and sleep?" I asked

"No, let's do it now. We just have to write a poem right? Easy." She said and got a pad and paper. We started saying random lines and soon combined everything to make a pretty good poem.

_Remember me when I am gone away,  
>Gone far away into the silent land;<br>When you can no more hold me by the hand,  
>Nor I half turn to go yet turning stay.<br>Yet if you should forget me for a while  
>And afterwards remember, do not grieve:<br>For if the darkness and corruption leave  
>A vestige of the thoughts that once I had,<br>Better by far you should forget and smile  
>Than that you should remember and be sad.<em>

"It's sweet." Clare smiled at our finished work

"Yeah, it's nice." I smirked and laughed a bit

"I never knew." Clare said

"Never knew what?" I asked

"I never knew Eli Goldsworthy was a real romantic at heart." She grinned

"Yep, that's me. The hopeless romantic." I smirked and she rolled her eyes playfully.

Later on, I drove her home and we said our goodbyes. I saw her walk into her house and wave goodbye one last time. I knew I liked Clare. I wasn't gonna lie to myself. We had a good friendship. I really wished I could ask her out. We did almost kiss today. Clare's sweet. Though, I can't worry about that now. I have to focus on Adam and his date. With Clare's help. This was going to be interesting.

_**OKAY! Another chapter will be coming up! :)**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hi everyone. Ch. 8 coming ur way...Whooohooo. Yeah...Awkwardness. Well...Enjoy.**_

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Clare P.O.V**_

I awoke to the sound of birds chirping a and quieter rush of cars that drove by. I rose up slowly waiting for my alarm clock to ring...nothing. I turned towards it to glance at the time..._6:12. _I sighed. I woke up early. I fell back onto my bed at closed my eyes one more time. Which seemed like a few seconds was a few minutes, I opened my eyes with no success of falling back asleep. I sighed and sat back up. When I woke up early, I could never fall back asleep. I decided to get up and go make myself and Jake breakfast. My mom and my stepdad were already at work. I quietly sat up, grabbed my phone and walked out of my room. I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. I put my phone on the counter. In the freezer, I grabbed the box of frozen waffles and put 5 in the toaster oven for 4 minutes.

While the waffles were cooking, I turned the TV on and flipped through the channels. Moments later I felt my phone vibrate. I looked down to see who it was. It was Eli. Eli? This early? I picked up and held the cold phone to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked

"Hi Clare." He said

"Good Morning." I greeted

"I'm so sorry if I woke you up." He spoke

"You didn't." I laughed lightly "I actually got up early. What's up?"

"I wanted to know if I could pick you up and drive you to school?" He said shyly

"That'd be great." I said "When do you wanna come? You can come now or anytime really."

"Oh umm. I guess I could come in 20 minutes or something because I first, have to pick Adam up." He said

"Yeah!" I smiled "Sounds great."

"Cool. See you in a bit Clare. Bye." He said warmly

"Bye Eli." I grinned and hung up. I heard the beep of the toaster oven and got up quickly. I took the waffles out of the oven and put them on a plate. I got two more plates out for me and Jake. Forks, knives, and a glass of orange juice for both of us. I hurried up the stairs to see Jake walking out of his room.

"Look who's up early!" He smiled scratching his head

"Yeah." I smiled "I made breakfast so come on and eat."

"Thanks, sis." He grinned and hurried down the stairs and I followed. We sat down to eat.

"So hows school at Degrassi?" He asked "We haven't had time to chat."

"Oh it's good so far! I've made some more friends." I said cutting my waffle

"Oh. Who?" He asked sipping his OJ.

"Adam...and Eli." I sighed happily and he seemed to notice

"Oh so Eli. Isn't he cute and mysterious?" He said mocking me

"Hey! I do not like him!" I crossed my arms, miserably failing to defend myself

"Sure." He said so sarcastically "Seriously, has he given you signs he likes you?"

I sighed and gave in. "Maybe. We flirt a lot but maybe he's just the flirty type. I'm not sure if I'm just being sent the wrong message." I shrugged

"Well tell me more. Has he winked, held hands, made plans?" He wiggled his eyebrows

"All of the above." I smiled sheepishly

"Looks like Clare bear has a boyfriend!" He sung

"Hey!" I laughed "And I told you not to call me that!" I nudged him playfully and he laughed. When we were done, I took the plates and set them in the sink. I'd clean them when I got home. Jake had already went upstairs to take a shower. I turned the TV off, grabbed my phone and ran up the stairs. Jake was done with his shower so I took a quick one. I threw on my uniform, did my hair, makeup and brushed my teeth. I grabbed my bag, phone and sweater and hurried down the stairs. Jake came down the stairs and grabbed his jacket.

"Where are you going?" I asked

"Oh um, I have to meet someone at school early so yeah." He said clutching his bag

"Okay, bye!" I waved and he hurried out the door. I guess I could clean the dishes now. I washed them and put them to dry. It was _7:30_, the guys should be here anytime soon. Sure enough, I heard the bell ring and I walked to the door.

I was greeted by a smirking Eli. "Hey."

"Hi." I smiled

He looked at me and smiled "You look really pretty."

"Oh um-thanks." I blushed.

"You're welcome." He said "So, shall we go?"

"Yeah." I laughed, grabbed my bag and closed the door behind me

As we approached the car, I saw Adam singing and rocking out to a song on the radio. "OH BABY, DONT LET ME GO! I'M NOT READY!" He sang and was shaking his head like a wet dog and Eli and I started laughing

"He's been like this all morning." Eli laughed "So excited for his date."

Adam's head rose up and his face turned red in embarrassment. "Oh hey Clare." He chuckled nervously

"Hey." I giggled and got in the car next to him. I leaned my head against the window and I saw Eli get in.

"So someone's excited for their date." I teased and Eli turned the music low

"Yeah." Adam blushed

"Awwwww." I laughed

"Adam Torres, soon to be a ladies' man." Eli joked while speeding out of the driveway

"As long as she doesn't find out...my problem." He frowned and his confidence faded.

"Adam, you don't need to let her know anytime soon. And, if the time does come when you tell her, if she's worth it, she'll see how great you are!" I smiled

"How come you always know what to say?" Adam chuckled

"I don't know, I'm just speaking the truth." I said honestly

"Adam, Clare's so right though. What you should focus on now, is what are you gonna wear? Also, your hair. Slicked back or messy?" Eli laughed

"You're making me sound like some clothes and hair obsessed flamer!" Adam nudged him laughing and I shook my head grinning a bit

"You guys are so weird." I laughed joking and they laughed too

"Though, these are the things you love about us right?" Eli raised his eyebrow smirking

"Yeah." I smiled

We soon got to the school, Degrassi, and climbed out of the car. While Adam and I rested on the back of Morty talking, Eli checked Morty's engine. He said the engine sounded a bit strange. Adam was making me laugh and suddenly there was a shadow besides us greeted with a dark chuckle.

"Oh look who it is, Tranny Torres." Fitz laughed with an evil glint in his eyes. I saw Adam's hands clench up in to giant fists and he rose one up in the air. Before he could pound on into Fitz, I pulled his arm, "Adam!" I yelled

I bravely walked up to Fitz, who was about 4 feet away from, and said, "Why are you picking on him? He didn't do anything to you!" I crossed my arms

"Why not?" He scrunched his eyebrows together

"Because it's rude, ridiculous, and makes you a big jerk! Oh but god forbid, if you stopped bullying him and others, it'd ruin your precious reputation right?" I sarcastically added

"Hey little Edwards, you don't know anything about me! I'll pick on whoever I want to! How about I start with you?" I smirked "Saint Clare with her precious purity ring!"

I stood frozen and humiliated and was relieved but shocked when Eli's voice shouted "Shut up!" And shoved Fitz, causing him to fall to the ground. Fitz quickly stood up and was face to face with Eli.

"Hey, Emo boy, mind your own business!" He spat

"That girl you just insulted, is my business!" He pushed him back

"Aww she's your little girlfriend isn't she?" Fitz laughed evilly

"What real guy picks on a girl?" Eli challenged and Fitz only pushed Eli back into a car and Eli hit his face on the car. I quickly ran to his side.

"You're gonna talk to me about being a guy? Why don't you talk to 'Adam?' He seems confused." Fitz laughed and that when Adams came and pushed him down with him landing on top of Fitz. I looked at Eli with my eyes wide and I saw a cut on Eli's face. Adam was punching Fitz repeatedly. "I am not a girl!" He shouted. I shot up and tried pulling him off of Fitz.

"Adam stop!" I yelled

"Adam!" Eli came up behind me and pulled Adam off of Fitz. Fitz's nose was dripping of blood but he only wiped it with his sleeve. Adam had a few cut knuckles. Fitz slowly rose up. That's when Principal Simpson's car pulled up into a parking space across from us.

Fitz groaned and shot a dark glare at us. "I will get you next time Torres. I also have a new addition to add. Saint Clare." He laughed and Eli was about to lunge at him

"Stop!" I whispered and pulled Eli back as Fitz walked away

"Are you okay?" Eli asked me

"Me? The question is are you guys okay?" I asked

"Yeah." Adam said "I'm used to it. Thanks for telling him off, Clare. I still can't believe he called you that."

"He is so dead." Eli's eyes were dark

"Stop, Eli." I said

"Why? Did you hear what he said to you?" Eli looked at me

"Yes, that's not half as bad as what he said to Adam!" I crossed my arms

"It was just as bad. 'Saint Clare?' What the fuck was that?" Eli growled

"Eli! Stop! Don't say that!" I said and a laugh escaped from Adam

"Dude, you need to calm down." Adam put a hand on Eli's shoulder

"Fine." Eli picked up his bag and started walking towards the school

"Wow, he's pissed." Adam said

"I'm so sorry about what Fitz said to you." I said with sympathetic eyes

"Don't worry about it. It was sweet of you to stick up for me." Adam smiled and I smiled back. "So Eli's...protective over you."

"Yeah." I laughed "I can see that."

"Do you think he likes you?" Adam blurted and I looked at him with an eyebrow raised

"What? Eli doesn't like me. He's just being a good friend that's all." I said

"Okay, whatever you say." Adam sang and made a heart sign with his hands and I pulled his hands apart. We both looked at Eli walking up the steps ahead of us. There was no way Eli could like me, no way.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey guys! Ch 9...yup.**_

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Eli P.O.V**_

I pushed through the doors angrily and walked faster turning more and more anxious to get to my locker. I slammed by bag on my locker watching it fall to the ground as I growled. Fitz has gone way to far. This is between him and me. My friends shouldn't have to get involved. Especially Clare. I was going to get him back, somehow. Suddenly, my thoughts were interrupted by Clare running up to me and tapping on my shoulder.

"Eli!" She yelled

"What?" I asked unlocking my locker

"What's wrong with you? Don't let Fitz get in the way of your happiness and Adam's happiness too! This is his day! Don't ruin it with your bad temper! Forget about it!" She snapped, obviously annoyed

"My bad temper? Did you even hear what Fitz said to you and Adam?" I threw my books on the ground

"I did hear, I heard all of it! But we're aren't upset so why are you?" She asked

"Because Clare...it's my fault. I got you and him into my business." My voice cracked

"We don't care, Eli! It doesn't bother us! If it did we would get mad at you. We are not mad at you! Can you please just be happy for once? For Adam? This is his day, don't make it about Fitz!" She pleaded

"Fine." I slammed my locker and we walked over to Adam who was chatting with his stepbrother Drew.

"Alright, bye man! Good luck on your super hot date!" Drew patted his brother's shoulder and walked away giving me and Clare a small smile.

"Is Eli back to normal?" Adam smirked

"Yes I'm back to normal." I rolled my eyes jokingly

"Okay good cause it's time to talk about how I kicked Fitz's ass! He couldn't stand a chance!"

I suddenly burst out into laughter while Clare was just smiling.

"Hey, like you could do better! You always end up with a bleeding lip!" Adam laughed

"None taken! That's very true." I said still laughing

"C'mon Adam! We have to get to class!" Clare said

"Alright!" Adam smiled "See you in a bit, Elijah!"

"Oh my gosh Adam!" I messed up his hair and we both started laughing again "Don't call me that!" I laughed

"Fine! Fine!" Adam said walking down the hallway with Clare. I had some pretty cool friends. I walked towards my class to be greeted by Fiona. My other only friend.

"Hello there Frowny. What's wrong with you?" She asked holding her books and her purse around her arm.

"Nothing." I said harshly

"Alright, whatever. Anyway, I'm thinking of having a small party at my condo. What do you think about these decorations?" She said showing me a picture in a magazine. It had black sparkly curtains with black and white polkadot pillows.

"Umm good? Why are you getting pillows and curtains for a party?" I asked confused

"It's part of decoration!" She said "How about this couch?" She flipped a few pages to show me a white leather couch. The price read $1,200.

"Wow that's really nice but that price is-"

"Just fine!" She cut me off "The theme is strictly black and white!"

"Okay so when is it?" I asked

"This Saturday! I'll send out info later! So tell everyone you know and bring a date!" She walked past me

"Wait, do I have to?" I groaned

"No, but you should." She looked at me

"Are you and Imogen together yet?" I smirked a bit

"Ughh don't remind me about that! I'm working on it. There's potential." She smiled

"Bye." I smirked some more and walked to my next class. Fiona cheered me up as always.

**LATER:**

I walked to my locker to see Clare laughing with Jake. Jake? I walked up to them and smirked politely.

"Hey Clare. Jake..." I mumbled

"Hey Eli." She smiled "You must know Jake. He's also my stepbrother."

Oh well that explains things. "Yeah." I said and opened my locker

"I should get to class. Well bye Clare, bye Eli." He grinned and walked past us.

"Are you feeling better?" She asked me with a slight smile

"Yeah. Let's just forget about that and focus on Adam's date." I smirked

"That sounds great Eli." She put her hand on my shoulder

"Hey guys!" Adam smiled "Guess what? I got an A on Perrino's exam!"

"That's great Adam!" Clare said while putting her books in her locker and taking her English things out

"I know! This is the best day of my life! Okay I have a question." He said

"Shoot." I smirked while Clare and I were playing footsie

"Should I wear a tux on my date? Drew has one, or should I just go casual?" He scratched his head.

"I would go causal." I shrugged

"Of course you would." Clare laughed "But Eli's right. Just go casual."

"Okay." He smiled big and waited for Clare to finish grabbing her books

We all walked to English together laughing at how Adam kept talking about how pretty Tori was.

"Okay class for today's assignment, I want you to watch a bit of this video. It's just about the writing in the world and how it evolved over the years. I want you to take notes because we will have a short quiz on this video Monday. While you watch that, I'll get some work done." She mumbled the end and started to play the dumb documentary.

My mind drifted off to the blue eyed girl in front of me who was frantically writing and her head turning to the screen and back to her notes. She was beautiful. She was something special. I guess Adam noticed my gaze because he nudged me and when I turned to him I saw him quietly laughing. I saw him rip a page out of his notebook and write a quick note. He then crumbled it up, checked to see if Dawes was looking, then threw it at me. I caught it and rolled my eyes. As I unfolded I saw saw his writing.

_You so like her!_

I grabbed my pen and wrote a short response.

_I do not! _After writing it, I threw it back at him. He rolled his eyes when he saw the response.

I saw the response and scoffed

_Aww, is Eli chicken?_

_No I'm not and there's nothing to be 'chicken' about. _I wrote.

_Stop faking Eli. You know it's true. Why don't you ask her out?_

I froze when I saw what he wrote. _Fine. I do like her. But, I can't ask her out._

_Why?_

I struggled to find what I'd write. _Because...what if she doesn't like me?_

Adam's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. _That hasn't stopped you before._

I sighed in frustration. _Well, I just don't wanna ruin our friendship._

"Mr. Torres and Mr. Goldsworthy, is there something you'd like to share with the class?" She asked and snatched the note from Adam's hand after she saw me throw it at him. Clare turned around.

"N-no." Adam stuttered

"Please come speak with me in the hallway." She demanded. I sighed and got up along with Adam.

When we reached the hall, she crossed her arms with the note still hanging between her fingers."Do I have to read this note as your punishment?" She asked and we shook our heads no. "I want you to understand, I want no funny businuess in my class. You guys are good students. Let's keep it that way. You can have your note back but I don't want this to happen ever again. If it does, you're off to Principal Simpson's office. Got it?"

"Yes Ms. Dawes." Adam and I said at the same time as she handed the note back to me. When we walked back into the classroom, Ms. Dawes sat in her chair and put her headphones back on. When I sat down, Clare turned around.

"What happened?" She whispered

"Nothing. We just got in trouble for passing notes." I said simply crumbling the note and stuffing it in my pocket.

"Okay." She shrugged and went back to her note taking. I sighed, if only I could tell her.

_**Clare P.O.V**_

I stuffed my books in my bag and put on my jacket. I closed my locker door and headed outside to the hearse with Eli and Adam. They were ahead of me and seemed to be deep in their conversation as I stuffed my phone in my pocket. I wondered what was going on with them.

I walked up to them and put an arm around Adam. "So, you excited for your date tonight?"

"So excited!" He smiled "Thank you guys. For looking out for me."

"That's what we're here for." Eli smirked and I smiled

We got in and drove to my house first and I said my goodbyes. They were going to pick me up in an hour. I ran in the house and hung my jacket up. I raced up the stairs and threw my bag next to my bed. I got out a blue skirt and a white and black striped top with a denim jacket. I jumped in the shower for about 10 minutes but quickly got out. I threw my outfit on and curled my hair quickly. I fixed my makeup and put on my white flats.

I ran downstairs with my purse and to the fridge. I made myself a sandwich and an iced tea. I then sat down and watched some TV. Repeats of Once Upon A TIme was on. As I watched the time tick by, I heard the doorbell ring. Eli opened the door and walked in my house.

"Time to go Blue Eyes." He grabbed my hand while I grabbed my bag

We ran to the car and I saw Adam 'casually' dressed up. He wore a white shirt with jeans and a black fancy jacket. It was the perfect mix.

"Adam, you look perfect." I said while he gave me a high five.

"Drew helped me pick it out." He grinned

"Okay guys, to Little Miss Steaks we go!" Eli sped out of the driveway full speed.

"So Adam, what do you plan to accomplish tonight?" I asked

"Well, I really wanna get to know more about her. Maybe some hand holding and a kiss on the cheek but that's it. I'm not gonna go to far on the first date." He said proudly

"Well it sounds like you have everything planned out." Eli smirked

"It sounds perfect, Adam." I smiled

"Thanks." He said gratefully

We soon arrived to Little Miss Steaks. When we got their we saw Tori waiting outside in the distance. She had her hair curly as usual. She had a black dress with a pink bow around the middle. She had a blue furry jacket. Her legs were covered in black, shear stockings. She wore pink high heels.

"Okay, Adam. Go to her and go inside. We'll be behind you soon but not that she'll notice." Eli explained turning the car off.

"Okay." Adam got out and and hugged her. Shortly, they walked inside holding hands.

"They look so cute." I grinned

"Yeah. Lets go." He said.

I got out and we walked up and he held the door for me.

"Thanks." I walked in

"Don't mention it, Blue." He smirked

That girl Holly J came up to us. "Table for two?"

"Yeah but make sure it's near them." Eli pointed to Tori and Adam who were already walking to their table.

"Spying on their date to make sure it goes okay, huh?" She laughed

"Yeah." I laughed

"Been there, done that." She smiled. She walked us to a table perfectly near them. "Are you guys ordering anything or just here to spy?"

"We'll have a few drinks." Eli said. We ordered our drinks and she went to go get them.

"What do you think their talking about?" I asked

"I'm not sure." He said "But it looks like their having fun." He said gesturing to the laughter that was happening

"Yeah." I said "What could possibly go wrong?"

Just then, I heard heavy footsteps walking by. I looked towards Adam's table and couldn't believe who I saw. Fitz! "Hey look, it's tranny!"

Apparently, a lot of things.

_**Uh oh! Fitz! What's gonna happen? ;) (I DONT KNOW YET EITHER SO DONT FEEL BAD LOL) But it's gonna be goooood ;)**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Soooo srry I haven't written. My dog died :( and I saw the hunger games! Amazing! :) team Peeta. Anyway I hope u enjoy! :)**

_**Clare p.o.v**_

I squeezed my eyes shut and opened them again. Was I hearing things? Day dreaming? Maybe I was just nervous how Adams date would go. But unfortunately when I opened my eyes once again, Fitz was still standing beside their table with a smug smirk on his face. I felt frustration, annoyance, and rage come over me all at once. I looked at Eli whose fists were clenched, knuckles were wide. His eyes dark, and shooting daggers at Fitz. Before he could do anything, I rose from the table. I took a deep breathe and took a piece of hair out of my face. As I walked over to him, he said "so tori isn't it? I don't want to upset you but I think it's important you know Adam's condition-"

"Fitz!" I cut him off. He turned around to face me and crossed his arms.

"I need to speak with you, NOW!" I felt Eli's presence coming from behind me. "Outside Fitz!"

While he walked towards the door I told Eli,"he wont listen to you. So stay here."

"What makes you think he's gonna listen to you?" Eli said rather harsh but I know he was just as angry as I was

"I don't know. But it's worth a try." I said and went to meet Fitz outside

I pushed the door and let the cold wind hit my face. I wrapped my scarf around my neck and zippered my jacket.

"Why Fitz? Why do you have to be so horrible? Do you see what you're doing? So what if he's different? You don't have to ruin this day for him! Cant you just let it be okay for this once?" I snapped and fog came out of my mouth with each breath from the cold temperature

"No." He chuckled and pushed past me ready to walk back in

"You are not going in there." I blocked the entrance

"Says who?" he shot back

"Says me!" I snapped and in that split second, I Clare Edwards, slapped fitz across the face.

I was not raised like this. This wasn't who I was. Never in a million years I thought I'd slap someone. I really didn't even talk back to anyone. Fitz's head jerked back and he squinted his eyes. His skin already turned red and I could see I deeper reddish pink below his eye. I had given fitz a black eye? I exhaled and was ready to give an apology but nothing came out of my mouth. Before he could do anymore, Eli pushed me softly as he came outside.

"Go home Fitz. You've clearly lost this battle." he chuckled referring to my outstanding performance. He must have been watching through the window.

"I'm going now. But Clare Edwards, you have earned yourself a one way ticket into trouble, real big trouble." he glared at me and turned around. He walked away.

"Are you okay?" Eli immodesty turned to be. "Did he touch you" he said more sharply

"Im okay. No he didn't." I said looking at the ground zoning out.

"Clare!" he said returning me back to the conversation

"I can't believe I slapped him! I've never done that it was in the heat of the moment." I looked up

"Clare, that's normal. I never thought you'd do anything like that but it was cool." Eli chuckled

"Thanks." I grinned a bit "But what about what he said?" I fiddled with my hair, tucking it behind my ears.

"As long as I'm around, he's not laying a finger on you." he reassured me smirking a bit. He was so sweet.

"Okay. Thank you," was all I could manage to squeak out

"We have other problems though, Tori's in there questioning what adam's 'issue' is." Eli said more serious.

"Oh well lets go work it out." I smiled and walked inside holding the door for Eli behind me

As I approached their table I remove my coat and scarf. They were in my hands. I heard her questioning Adam. "What was he talking about Adam, why won't you just tell me? I don't like boys who have secrets." she looked hurt

I took a deep breath and spoke up,"Hi, Tori right?"

"Umm yes. Do I know you?" she looked at me and tuned her had to the side a bit "Oh wait, you're a junior from degrassi right?"

"yeah." I smiled "Can I have a moment to talk to you."

She looked at Adam and back at me. After a few seconds she nodded. She quickly got up and walked with me a few tables behind. Eli stayed with Adam by the table.

"That guy Fitz who rudely approached your table?" I started "You know him right?"

"Since I'm a freshman, I haven't really seen anything cause I'm not with him and older kids don't really fill me in." she shrugged "But I've heard some pretty bad stuff. And Eli's worse right?"

"No way." I said puzzled "Eli's do sweet. That's rumors that fitz spreads around and he gets people to hate Eli. Don't believe anything you hear."

"Okay." She smiled

"About the 'issue' he said Adam had, he was making it all up just to ruin your date. Shows you what a jerk he is." I mumbled the last part

"I'm so stupid." She lightly smacked herself on the forehead. Her cheeks turning slightly redder. "I should've known. And poor Adam, so sweet trying to make everything better."

"Well go make it up to him." I laughed and she had a huge smile on her face as she walked back to her table. He motioned me to our table. I felt bad to sorta lie to her about Adam not having an issue because if this really worked out, she'd find out sometime.

I couldn't think about that now, I thought. I walked to my table and sat down.

"I told her Adam didn't have an issue and that Fitz lied." I blurted out to Eli.

"Okay so what's the problem?" he popped a French fry into his mouth

"I lied. And what if she finds out?" I asked

"She'll probably understand. She was never supposed to know about that now! It's a first date for fu-"

"Don't curse." I hissed and a smirk played on his lips

"Don't slap Fitzy boy." he said teasingly and I smacked him on the shoulder bursting into laughter and rolling my eyes playfully.

"I though you'd like it!" I laughed, joking

"Trust me, I did!" he smirked

I looked over at Tori and Adam who were laughing hysterically. Then over at my table and noticed we were pretty much done. "We should get going." I suggested. Eli took out his wallet and I did too.

"Clare-" He started

"50-50." I cut him off

"Fine." He rolled his eyes

As we got up after paying and put on our jackets. I glanced back at Adam one more time. Eli winked at him as a sign of 'good luck' which Adam gave a chuckle. We walked out the door.

"Oh no, what about Adam? How's he gonna get home?" I asked

"Clare, there's something called sidewalks that people walk on so they don't get hit by cars and you can walk a pretty long distance. Especially a 5 minute radius." He sarcastically made his point as I smacked him shoulder.

He walked up to the hearse and he turned on the car. "It's still early, where do you want to go?" He asked me

"I don't know. Ummm, how about...the bridge?" I suggested

"What bridge?" He asked obviously lost

"The bridge the leads to the highway. If you don't take the tunnel, there's a bridge." I said

"Oh, yeah. But, what are we gonna do there?" He said both of his hands on the steering wheel.

"We can park the hearse on the side of the road. Then walk to the bridge, there's a path on the side where people walk. We can watch the sunset, enjoy the sound of the river?" I said

"And hear the annoying sounds of people honking their cars." Eli smirked

"Eli, since there's the tunnel, no one barely takes the bridge anymore." I smiled

"Okay." He smirked once more and began driving in the direction of the bridge.

_**THATS it for now! Srry for the wait! MORE TO COME ;) AND OMG CANT WAIT TILL THIS FRIDAY! **_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Some more...And guys, check out my Tumblr, it's **__** .com**__**. Thnx and enjoy!**_

_**Chapter 11**_

_**Eli P.O.V**_

We drove closer and closer to the bridge and a bit later we came to a stop. Clare pointed to a dirt spot on the side of the road to park. When I parked the car, I got the keys and locked the doors. Clare was looking ahead of us to see the bridge. We could see it in the distance.

"Let's start walking." She said wrapping her scarf around her neck

"Clare..." I whined

"What?" She looked back at me

"I'm too lazy to walk." I joked

She laughed, "What do you want me to do?"

"Carry me?" I winked

She smacked me on the shoulder and laughed once more, "C'mon we'll be there soon."

We walked some more. Clare stepped closer to the road, I had to keep an eye on her. It was silent for what seemed a while but Clare broke the silence.

"Isn't the weather nice?" She asked

I hadn't thought about it. I observed it. The sun was out but occasionally went behind the clouds. The temperature was cold, I thought. It had to be 40 degrees. "Clare, it's freezing." I chuckled

"I'm talking about the sun!" She laughed "It's always cloudy out."

A car came racing towards us and Clare was so close to the road. The car wasn't slowing down.

"Clare!" I shouted, I ran up to her, grabbed her and pulled her to the side of the road while the car sped by. We fell to the side of the road.

"Thanks." she squeaked. Her eyes were wide in shock. That car looked familiar. I helped her up.

"People need to brush up on their driving skills." I rolled my eyes "They have to remember how it's against the law to run over people. How about I walk by the road and you walk here?" I gestured to the side next to the grass.

"Fine." She rolled her eyes playfully "Thanks for getting me out of the way. I would've gotten hit."

"Don't mention it." I said

We walked closer and closer to the bridge. Clouds covered the sun once again.

"I hope Adam's date is going well." Clare said

"Adam will be fine. He was doing great when we left." I smiled.

"I know this is random to say but I've been wanting to tell you this," I began "I'm very glad we're friends."

"Me too." She smiled.

"Good." I smirked

She came closer to me. She smiled and then she took my hand. She quickly did it but then looked in the distance like it was nothing.

We walked further until we got there. We walked to the side where there was concrete sidewalk. It was pretty wide. There was a tall metal fence that came up to our shoulders, to keep people from falling off. The road had two lanes. It was a pretty, simple bridge.

"Finally, we're here." I joked

"What? You don't like walking with me?" She joked back

"Trust me, I really like walking with you." I winked "We should do it more often." She smiled, her eyes brighter than ever.

Clare P.O.V

I could feel my eyes start to tear up. I remember this place clearly.

"My dad always used to bring me here with Darcy. He stopped taking us here as she got older. She didn't really wanna spend time with us anymore. She wanted to grow up and live her life." I explained, letting out a sad laugh to lighten the mood. "I miss my childhood."

"I'm sorry Clare." He opened his arms for a hug. I accepted. I liked hugging Eli, he was my place of comfort. He always had a way to make me feel better.

"I'm glad we went here. You got to show me that place in the woods. I got to show you this. I'm glad we both got to show each other a piece of our life." I laughed

"Yeah, it's nice to have someone listen." Eli said smirking. He turned his head away from me and looked in the distance. Immediately, his eyes had gone wide. He was taken by the view. I was waiting for him to notice.

"Wow." He said. Yes the view was extraordinary. It looked even better now that the sun had begun to set. The lights of Toronto twinkled in the distance, the reflection of the river making it even more amazing. "So beautiful." He looked once more at the view and then at me. Our eyes met. In that moment, a spark flickered in me. It's like something turned on inside of me. It's like I knew, this was one of the best moments ever.

He took one step closer to me. Strands of my hair were blowing in my face and my knees shook from the cold. Eli took the stands of hair gently away from my face and tucked them behind my ear.

"I've been wanting to do this for so long." He breathed

Nothing came out of my mouth, I didn't know what to say. He slowly closed his eyes, leaning in closer. I closed my eyes too waiting for our lips to meet. Suddenly I felt our lips brush against each other's. Then we kissed. It was as simple as that. Eli deepened the kiss which I had no problem with.

That night, the kiss was different from something I had every experienced. It was a moment of passion, emotion, spirit and love. I wish I could live in that moment forever.

_**I hope you liked it. IM SO SRRY IT TOOK SO LONG. More to come... :)**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hey! Chapter 12 is here! I'm happy all of you enjoyed the last one (:**_

_**Chapter 12**_

_**Clare P.O.V**_

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

With my eyes closed, I reached for my alarm clock and turned it off. I pulled the sheets over my head and open my eyes slowly. I smiled again. Since last night after my and Eli's kiss, I couldn't wipe the smile of my face. I sat up and felt my hair that was now straight because the curls had not lasted. I ran a finger through my hair and felt the thick knots matted in. I sighed. I slowly lifted the covers off of me and glanced at the clock. _9:16. (AM) _I stood up and slid the curtains and let the sunshine in. I felt so positive. Everything was going great for me right now. I was happy..something I hadn't been in a long time. I hurried to the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face. I took a quick shower and got dressed for the day. I hurried downstairs to see Jake already eating breakfast.

"Wow, your up early." I said pouring myself a glass of orange juice.

"Well I gotta go meet Jenna early so.." He mumbled with a mouth full of cereal

"Cool." I said

"Yeah." Jake said awkwardly. I faintly smiled and went into the office to grab the phone with my orange juice in my left hand. I dialed Alli's number and within three rings, she answered.

"Hello?" She asked brightly

"Hey Alli!" I greeted

"Hey! I haven't talked to you in so long!" She stated dramatically

"We talked Friday and today's Sunday!" I laughed

"Okay, well you should come over," She offered

"I actually called to ask you that." I said

"Well good minds think alike." She laughed "Come around at like noon I guess."

"Okay, I'll be there. I gotta tell you something important..really important!" I smiled

"Well I can't wait to hear it!" She said "See you in 20 minutes!"

"Bye, Alli." And I hung up.

I went back to the kitchen and put some bread in the toaster oven and saw Jake getting up and grabbing his jacket.

"Ok, I'm ready to go. See you later Clare!" He said and closed the door

I'm alone, I thought..like always. I sat down waiting for my bread to finish toasting and sipping my orange juice slowly..my mind wandered off to last night. After we kissed and Eli drove me home...

_We were coming up to my house and he pulled in my driveway._

"_I had a really good time tonight, Eli." I smiled_

"_Me too." His eyes shiny from the reflection of the light coming from the lamp post._

"_I wonder how Adam did. Do you think he'll call us later?" I asked a bit worried and anxious_

"_I'm sure he did fine. And I bet he'll call us tomorrow." He smirked_

"_Okay." I said and grabbed my stuff. "Text me okay? Tell me you got home safe."_

"_Of course blue eyes." He said. Before I shut the car door he said "Bye Beautiful." Which made my heart speed up and my cheeks turn ever redder than they already were. _

Just that sudden thought of the flashback made me blush again. But my other favorite part is the text that he promised to send me when he got home, I remember blushing again once I read it, and that sensation where it was impossible to stop smiling. The text read:

"_I'm hope safe so don't be worried ;) I had a really great time tonight with you. Goodnight and sweet dreams Blue Eyes."_

I loved thinking about it. Suddenly the toaster oven went off interrupting my wonderful thoughts. I got the toast out and ate quickly, ready to head out the door and tell Alli all about my day last night.

_**Eli P.O.V**_

"And I couldn't think of anything else to do...so I kissed her." I explained to Adam who was munching out on cheese doodles glancing through a comic on my bed.

He looked up and whatever cheese doodles were in his mouth cam right out, "You kissed her?"

"Yeah.." I said

"Finally, it's about time! I was about to smash your faces together to get you guys to kiss." He laughed throwing another handful of cheese doodles in his mouth.

"Well, that's nice of you?" I smirked

"So are you guys official?" He wiggled his eyebrows

"See that's the thing..what if she doesn't really like me and it was the 'heat of the moment?' "

"Eli...you know she likes you." He gave me a look

"Fine. So what do I do? Do I just ask her tomorrow at school?" I asked

"Your asking the transgender kid who hasn't even had more than 1 legit girlfriend?" He laughed

"Hey Adam, you're good at these things!" I rolled my eyes

"Sure." He smirked "Just ask her in private."

"Okay, then I'll do it. So you and Tori, eh? Official?" I smirked

"Yeah." He smiled with a daze in his eyes

"Cool." We did our handshake

I kept thinking of how I was gonna ask Clare. I wanted to make it sweet and simple. But was I ready? Did she wanna be with me?

_**Clare P.O.V**_

"And I can't stop thinking about him. Especially his goodnight text, oh and that kiss..." I zoned out looking at the soda Alli had just poured for me.

"Oh my gosh!" Alli squealed. I had just finished telling her everything about yesterday. We were sitting on the couch in her room, reading _Seventeen. _"It's about time girl!" She was smiling widely, "So are you guys official?"

I groaned, my head falling back into the pink fuzzy pillow. "That's the thing. I honestly don't know. What if the kiss was nothing to him and he just did it cause it was the 'heat of the moment?' "

"Clare Bear," Alli dropped her magazine and her facial expressions softened, "It obviously meant something to him. It's obvious both of you like each other."

"It is?" I asked raising an eyebrow

"Yes." She smiled fixing her hair.

"So what do I do?" I asked sitting up reaching for the soda that sat on the table, still untouched.

"Well, there's three different approaches you can take." She said

"Which are?"

"Well one, is that you can take charge. Pull him aside and ask him straight out, 'are we a couple?.' Two, is that you can pick up like nothing happened. And wait for him to bring it up. Annnnd then, option three is similar to option two. Option three is, you can just not talk to him until he comes up to you, and see how he acts." She stated simply and started filing her nails

All I did was laughed. "Wow Alli, you really know your stuff." I laughed again

"Well, it's a gift," She smiled, "And also from lots of experience."

"And this is why I love coming to you for advice." I smiled

"C'mon, let's do your nails." She smiled

_**Still Clare P.O.V (Next Day)**_

I locked my bike with all the others and picked up my bag. I saw Eli's hearse already parked and him and Adam were talking by the benches. I decided to go with Option 2 and maybe a bit of Option 3.

I walked up the steps rather quickly making sure to get to my locker early, just so I had more time to unpack. Just when I opened my locker and organized all the books and pencils, heavy footsteps approached me.

"You gave me a black eye, Clare Bear, but I could mess you up pretty bad." His voice made me shiver.

"What do you want Fitz?" I asked coldly, not even bothering to turn around and look at him.

"Nothing...I'm just saying no one better hear about how this black eyes came on my face. Let's just say a football was thrown pretty bad at my eye yesterday." He said darkly

"Oh yes, god forbid anyone ever finds out that a girl gave Fitz a pretty bad hit." I turned around, mocking him.

"Hey, shut up!" He grabbed me tightly by the wrist, "Quiet down!"

"Fitz, your hurting me!" I tried to break loose of his grip

"I told you to shut up!" He yelled

"Hey! What are you doing?" Eli suddenly came out of nowhere along with Adam. He pulled Fitz off of me and slammed him against the lockers.

"This isn't your fight emo boy!" He yelled shoving Eli

"It is when you involve her!" Eli punched Fitz and I noticed a crowd was beginning to form.

"Guys! Guys stop!" I noticed a pain on my wrist, a bruise was forming, just great.

"Guys!" Adam yelled "Before a teacher comes!" Adam managed to pull ELi and Fitz away from each other. "Eli, he's not worth it!" Adam shouted

"Next time!" Fitz said before walking away. I'm not sure if he was talking to me or Eli.

"Are you okay?" I asked Eli, forget option 3!

"Am I okay? The more appropriate question is if your okay!" He smirked

"I'm fine!" I smiled, crossing my arms, trying to hide my wrist.

"He grabbed you." Eli's eyes darkened

"I'm fine though, thanks to you." I laughed and all he did was smirk. I decided to take a little bit out of option 1.

"So about last night-" I began

"I know." He cut me off "It's totally understood if that didn't mean anything to you-"

"Is that what you want?" I stopped him

"No." He smirked. The bell rang, interrupting his words. "I know you have an exam first period so after school we're gonna talk, okay?"

"Okay." I breathed. He suddenly leaned in to kiss my cheek and I noticed he lingered there for a bit, is breathing becoming uneasy. He winked at me, gave Adam a high five and left down the hallway.

Adam and I walked to class, "Eli told me what happened the other night!" He smirked "It's about time!"

All I did was smile, it felt like everything was falling into place. The only problem..was Fitz.

_**Hope you guys enjoyed! I really loved writing this chapter! MORE TO COME!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hey! Thanks so much for the reviews. If you guys have twitter, follow me AriannaGrewal (: Enjoy!**_

_**Chapter 13**_

After 30 minutes of numbers and algebraic letters, I handed my paper to the teacher. I was relieved to be done with my exam. With 15 minutes left of class, I got started my homework. After finishing about 3 problems, my mind wandered off to what my and Eli's conversation would be like. Would he feel the same way I do, or would he treat it like it was a misunderstanding? I was so nervous. Then I thought about Fitz. He might've been tough and edgy on the outside but he had to have a weak spot. I mean he was human, right? He wasn't completely evil...

"Clare!" I dropped my pencil and turned to face the tan skinned girl batting her eye lashes.

"Shh! We'll get in trouble!" I whispered

"I know, but this is important. What did Eli say?" She asked pressing her lips together to smooth out her lip gloss.

"We're gonna talk later. Maybe at lunch." I smiled

"Good. I can't wait. Are you nervous?" She asked

"Nervous? Why would I be nervous?" I realized I was biting my nails and abruptly took them out of my mouth.

"Thats why." She said looking down at my chewed nail

"Fine. Maybe a bit, but that's normal right?" I asked

"Yeah of course. Just remember, confidence." She whispered. I smiled and she turned back to her homework and all I could now thing about was not insecurity but _confidence._

_**Still Clare's P.O.V**_

Slowly but surely, 6th period came, _lunch._

I hurriedly sped to my locker, tossing my books in there and grabbing my lunch. I waited for Eli about 5 minutes and finally he came.

"Hey!" I smiled

"Hey." He winked. He opened his locker and grabbed his lunch. "Let's get outta here."

"Skip the rest of the day?" I raised an eyebrow

"No silly, I know you have a Science quiz." He smirked "Just for lunch. How about somewhere like in a meadow or a hill?"

"Like a picnic?" I laughed

"C'mon Blue Eyes." He chuckled

The car ride in Morty was short, he took us to the grassy hill next to this business building. It was private but nobody had seen us yet. Morty was parked behind a tree in the back of the building. We were next to the car. All of us, set on the hill with the building just a few hundred feet behind us. The tree was next to us and the view was great.

"So.." He said after I took a bite of my sandwich. "About us.."

"What about us?" I laughed

"Where do we stand?" He asked, his eyes looking straight into mine

"Well we both like each other right?" I asked

"I like you..more than just as a friend." He smirked

"I like you in that way too." I smiled

"So, I guess there's no more to talk about." He grabbed my hand. "Girlfriend." After those words, he leaned in and pressed his soft lips to mine. He lay me down on the grass and we continued to kiss.

After we ate our lunch, laughed, kissed, talked, we headed back to the school. English, we had English. Yay I thought, more time with Eli.

We got out of the car in the school parking lot. He put his arm around me and we continued up the steps. As we approached our lockers, Adam was waiting there with a lipstick stain on his right cheek.

"I see an arm wrapped around a certain girl." Adam winked at Eli. "So, you guys are-"

"Official!" Eli finished the sentence "Yeah." Eli looked at me, kissing me quick. He let go of me and got his books from his locker. I got my books along with my extra credit work and we all walked down the hall as a threesome. This was great, the three of us.

"Hey guys, I came up with your couple names!" Adam smiled

"Ughh." Eli and I groaned

"Oh, c'mon guys! How about Cleli? Get it?" He said happily

"UGHH." That made us groan more.

"No I got it! Eclare!" He smiled, I couldn't help but laugh.

"You wanna name us after a dessert?" Eli smirked

"A yummy dessert." Adam licked his lips and I laughed again

When class was over, we had just finished grading our English partner's class work. Of course, my partner was Eli. I was getting packed up to go to last period when Ms. Dawes asked me to stay.

"Oh Clare, may I talk to you for one moment?" She asked fixing her glasses and sitting down at her desk

"I'll catch up with you guys later." I told Adam and Eli. "Yes, Ms. Dawes?" I asked

"Look Clare, I was just wondering. You have become such a wonderful student and I can see you are a very talented writer." She smiled

"Thank you. But what did you need me for?" I asked pushing the bangs out of my eyes

"Some of my other students in regular English are behind and I was hoping maybe you can help them out." She looked up at me

"Like tutoring?" I asked

"Yes, exactly!" She said "Just helping them memorize some advanced words, teaching them the basic steps of paragraphs and how to make a plot flow. I just hope maybe someone their age would get through to them better, and I was thinking this could be some extra credit, not that you need it." She laughed

"Of course!" I picked up my books from my desk. "I'd be more than happy to! Who would I be tutoring?"

"Well.." She went through papers with a bunch of names on them and she took a breath "The student that really needs some help would really benefit from your help. I would like you to tutor Mark Fitzgerald."

"Fitzgerald, as in Fitz?" A lump began in my throat. Oh no.

"Yes." She smiled

"Oh Ms. Dawes-"

"This is great! Well I really have to run to a meeting in the teacher's lounge. Thank you so much for doing this Clare." She smiled and sped out the classroom leaving me shocked and dumbfounded. Then it hit me. After school, somewhere, alone...I'd be tutoring Fitz. _Alone_ is what scared me.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hey everyone! Sorry this took so long! I've been very busy with all these auditions, but I can't forget about my fanfiction! (: Here it goes...**_

_**Chapter 14**_

_**Eli P.O.V**_

I was in between 2 things. A boy who was so engrossed in the video game, trying to kill all the soldiers in the game. He was basically almost falling off the couch. Then to the right of me sat a beautiful, short haired girl who was biting her nails. She was shaking very nervously. Clare had been distant for about a week now. She looked deep in thought. I had tried asking her what was wrong but she just said she was tired. This was more than tired.

"Clare?" I asked.

She looked zoned out and didn't hear me.

"Clare!" I said

"What?!" She jumped

"You weren't responding." I said

"Oh, sorry." She starting biting her nails again

"What's wrong Clare? I know something's wrong." I looked her in the eyes

"Nothing's wrong Eli." She put a small smile on her face

"Then why have you been so quiet, distant and as pale as a ghost?" I crossed my arms

"I'm always pale." She pointed out

"Exactly, so you can imagine how pale you look now." I laughed "Just tell me, you can tell me anything."

"That's the thing-I just can't tell you this." Clare sighed

"Why?" I was getting a bit frustrated

"Cause Eli-it's something private." She rolled her eyes

"But it looks like it's really bothering you." I said

"Can you please just leave it alone?" She snapped

"Why should I? You're obviously not alright you need to-"

"I'm fine!" She yelled, cutting me off, standing up making Adam glance away from his game in her direction. "You know what? I'm going home."

"Clare-wait." I got up

"No, I'm going home!" She grabbed her jacket

"At least let me drive you home." I grabbed her bag before she could.

"No, I need some time to think." She snatched the back from me

"About what?!" I snapped

"About everything." She said and slammed the door behind her.

"What was that about?" Adam rose up and I saw the game was on pause

"I have no idea, but I'm gonna find out." I said

Later that night I couldn't stop think about what happened with Clare. Clare never gets like that. I kept checking my phone for a text or a call from her-but nothing. I fell back on my bed gripping my phone, what was wrong with her? What happened? I needed to find out.

I decided to give her a call. I dialed her number and thought as it rang-who would be bothering her? Alli? No. Adam? No. Jake? Maybe. Her Mom? Maybe.

"_Hi this is Clare, I can't get to the phone right now..." _She ignored my call-dammit. Then I thought for a second...did I do something? Eli? Maybe

_**Clare P.O.V**_

I felt bad later about what I did. Eli was just trying to help. I guess all my feelings just exploded and I took it all out on him. I was wrong to do that. I was a person to admit their mistakes and apologize. Though, I knew that if I did apologize, I would have to tell Eli what was wrong. I just couldn't tell him. He would go crazy. Me having to teach Fitz everything and anything about English. Could my life get any worse? Yes I suppose it could..once Eli found out about studying with Fitz.

_**Still Clare's P.O.V...The Next Day**_

Drama Queen? Overreacting? Was it really a big deal? Well...maybe. But then again...not really. No I take that back...actually...I can't decide. Would I rather not do it? Yes. I guess tutoring Fitz wouldn't be that bad...at least I'd hope it wouldn't be. The worst part about it would be Eli finding out. Then again...who said that he needed to find out? _Take a deep breath, Clare. _This wouldn't be so bad. We would have our tutoring sessions at The Dot where there was a lot of people so we wouldn't be alone. Okay this is not as bad as I thought it would be.

I closed my locker and took a deep breath. Eli or Adam wasn't here yet. Good. I walked down the hall, finding my way to Fitz's locker. He stood there with a few boys surrounding him. They were laughing and saying ridiculous things that made them look like idiots. No wonder he was failing English... I took a deep breath...again...and quickly made my way towards them. "Ehemmm," I cleared my throat. They all looked down at me.

"Miss Clare Edwards?" Fitz laughed but his expression turned cold "What do you want?"

I stiffened and crossed my arms. "Can we talk...alone?," I asked...gesturing for his 'friends' to go away. They laughed and walked away.

"What do you want Clare?" Fitz asked leaning against his locker, chewing his gum obnoxiously.

"The only reason I'm even looking at you, speaking to you, or even acknowledging your existence is strictly for academic reasons."

"Academics? Meaning what?" He asked

"That means school." I rolled my eyes. "Dawes assigned me to toture you in English class until you do better."

"Why you?" He squinted

"Cause I'm in Advanced English." I rubbed it in.

"Like I care." He mumbled. "Okay, so when and where are we doing this?"

"Well first," I raised my voice a bit, "we're gonna be doing this every other day starting today, only at The Dot. We'll start at 4 and end at 5 after school. We won't walk there together, we'll meet each other there so no one suspects anything. That's because no one is going to find out that I'm tutoring you...or have anything to do with _you._"

"What makes you think I'm gonna keep this a secret?" He smirked

"You just can't be a good person for once?" I glared

"Maybe I can and maybe I can't..." He smirked once more

"What do you want?" I rolled my eyes

"Hmmmmmmm. An apology?" He said

"What for? I didn't do anything." I said

"Not from you. From Emo Boy." He laughed

"What? No. Eli can't know about anything that's going on." I said annoyed.

"Ohhhh so that's who can't know." He slammed his locked shut. "So...if Eli were to find out, that would drive him mad," Fitz grinned, "Which would cause him to go crazy on me."

I realized what I had just done. Now that Fitz knew I was trying to keep it from Eli and why I was, he was surely going to make sure Eli would find out.

"Why can't you just be a normal, good person for once?" I asked

"If only I could...or something in return..."

"Which would be?" I asked

"From what I hear you're a 'teacher's pet', you must have lots of...connections?" He crossed his arms

"Ummm I guess?" I was confused

"Get me the keys to the roof and Eli will never find out." He smirked evilly.

"The keys? To the roof? Why would you want those?" I asked

"Is that any of your business?" He snapped

"Well I am getting them.." I said "I don't know if I would be able to get those."

"You have to. Or else. Eli will find out."

"Fine. When do you want them by?" I asked extremely frustrated.

"Tomorrow morning." He stated "See you at The Dot."

I stood their dumbfounded. Tomorrow Morning. Keys to the Roof. Why? Eli couldn't find out. I could do it. Could I?

_**Why would Fitz want keys to the roof? Find out in the next chapter! :)**_


	15. Chapter 15

**_Chapter 15_**

**_Eli P.O.V_**

walked with up to the front of the school with Adam not exactly listening to what he was saying but able to keep the conversation going. My mind was focused on Clare. We hadn't talked since the argument. Was she still mad at me? Questions rushed to fill my head until Adam called my name, retrieving me out of my thoughts.

"Eli. Eli!" He shouted.

"Shhh. Too early in the morning," I groaned.

"You weren't replying," He said.

"I know-I was just thinking of Clare."

"Speaking of Clare...," Adam's voice drifted off and I looked up above me. There she was, though she didn't look right. She clutched her bag and stared into space like she was deep in thought. Something was wrong. I thought for a second and prepared myself for the worst. I made my way to her and stood right in front of her. At first she didn't notice, she just stared right through me.

"Clare," I said softly. Finally, she broke her own gaze and looked at me.

"Oh, hi Eli," She said. Her voice cracking.

"You have to tell me what's wrong," I urged

"I can't do-"

"Listen to me," I cut her off, "One of the most important parts of a relationship is trust. If you don't tell me, that's already showing a weakness in this relationship. You have to know that no matter what, you have to tell me what's bothering you. I'd rather hear it now from you, than hear it from someone else." I was done and I waited for her to respond.

**_Clare P.O.V_**

It was too much. I stood there frozen. My mouth open but nothing coming out. Eli waited in front of me. Worry written all across his face and his electric green eyes struck right through me.

"Okay," My voice cracked, "Please don't get mad. Please."

"I promise. Just tell me," He pleaded.

"I will...but not here," I mumbled.

"Then come on," He grabbed my hand. He led me outside the front steps, since students were coming in, no one seemed to notice us leaving. We hurried down towards the hearse. He opened the door for me which I laughed at. Then we got in.

"So where do you want to go?" He asked

"My house," I stated.

He drove and the car ride was silent. I looked out the window and up at the sky. I didn't realize the gray clouds that found their way above us. Little drops of rain began to patter on the windshield. This was it. This was my favorite sound in the whole entire world. It was hard to explain. Being in a place warm and comfy, like under a blanket, and listening to the rain outside was so relaxing. I loved sunny days but I also loved the sound of rain. By the time I looked back down from the sky, I realized we were pulling into my driveway. _Deep Breathes_, I thought. _You can do this._ We both got out of the car in a rush to get in the house after the rain was falling heavier.

"No one's home," I said once I reached for the spare key under the doormat, "So we can talk alone." He followed me inside. He sat down on the couch. He closed his eyes and the rest of his face showed no emotion. He slowly opened his eyes looking at the floor, then looking straight into my eyes.

"I'm imagining the worst right now," He said.

"Okay, I'll tell you," I sat next to him," It's not really a big deal." I took a deep breath, "Okay so you know that time when Ms. Dawes asked me to stay after class..she had to ask me something," I said.

"Which was?" Eli asked.

"She asked me to tutor Fitz," I said. I searched Eli's face for emotion...but there was none. "Eli, say something."

"Did you agree to it?" He asked me.

"Well...I was about to ask her if I could tutor someone else but she rushed me out of the door," I replied. Eli sat back and closed his eyes.

"Well...you know I don't trust him," Eli said, "Why don't you just tell Dawes you don't want to?"

"Because...she wants _me _to tutor _him _in particular and I don't want her being disappointed..." My voice trailed off. I laughed. Eli was right. I had made such a big deal out of nothing. If I didn't want to tutor Fitz, I shouldn't have to. It's not like I need the extra credit. I'm always pleasing people...it's time I did something for myself. "Why do things always sound better when you say it? You're so right Eli. I'm sorry for making such a big deal out of all this when it wasn't a big deal at all."

"Don't sweat it." Eli smirked and gave me a peck.

I smiled," There's also one more thing."

"Oh no, what?"

"When I told Fitz you couldn't know, he had a price. He wanted the keys to the roof, " I said.

Eli asked, "Why?"

"I'm not sure, but I'm glad I don't have to get them anymore," I said.

"I wonder what he's wants them for." Eli scratched his head

"Well if he wants them, he can get them himself," I said.

"I guess you're right." Eli said. We stayed at my house until lunch time and then decided to head back to the school.

Since Eli and I left the school before classes started, we were just marked tardy. No one knew we skipped class. Everything was okay. I just had to tell Fitz that Eli knew about the tutoring, I wasn't gonna tutor him and I wasn't getting the keys. It was good to do something for myself. We arrived in the middle of lunch and I decided to visit Ms. Dawes to tell her the news. She looked puzzled at my sudden change of plans but didn't question. Instead, I was tutoring a freshman named Carrie. Which I was completely fine with. Afterwards, I saw Fitz a freshman's locker...picking on them of course.

"Fitz!" I called out stern...no weakness whatsoever. I had grown bored and tired of being scared of him. He was human just like the rest of us. He had a weak spot just like everyone else. He turn his head towards me and let go of the freshman's shirt, to which the freshman sped away.

"What do you want?" He spat

"I wanted to let you know," I crossed my arms, "I'm no longer tutoring you or getting your stupid keys. You can do that on your own."

"Excuse me?" He raised an eyebrow and raised his voice on purpose, loud enough that people were starting to stare.

"You heard me loud and clear Fitz."

"So you chickened out?" He let out a hideous laugh.

"No. I didn't chicken out. I have better things to do than to hang around with a stupid loser like you." I realized what I had said. It was just like the black eye I gave him. There were these moments where I couldn't retain my anger. Fitz just made me so mad. Someone needed to teach him a lesson, and if I had to I would do it.

"You did not just say that." He yelled, people were listening by now.

"Get over it." I rolled my eyes at him like he was nothing important and walked away. I heard him growl and smash his fist into the lockers.

I turned around, "Yeah Fitz, cause bloody knuckles are totally gonna attract girls." I kept walking. This wasn't me...but I liked it. I wouldn't say this to anyone else...just Fitz. He just pushes my limits.

**_Eli P.O.V_**

I couldn't help but laugh. I watched from a distance at Clare and Fitz's argument. Clare really let everything out. I loved every minute of it. It was nice for someone else to stand up to him. Fitz was out of control. It wasn't just fist fighting. It was rumors and lies. The funny thing was, he made up lies about everyone. Even though people knew he made rumors about them, they still believed the rumors he made up about other people. The funny thing was, Clare was starting to stand up to him. Maybe she was the key. She was the answer to the questions that I've had all this time. Maybe she could make a change at Degrassi.


	16. Chapter 16

**_I'm so sorry I haven't written for months. I lost inspiration for a while. But looking at all your old reviews gave me inspiration again. I won't be surprised if most of you have lost interest in this story, but I feel since I started this I must finish it. Here it goes..._**

**_Chapter 16_**

**_Eli POV_**

The next day, I awoke to my phone ringing on my nightstand. It's Saturday, I remembered, no school. I reached for my phone, my vision still blurry, and looked to see who was calling. It was Clare. I immediately sat up quick and cleared my throat. I pressed the answer button and put the phone up to my ear.

"Morning Blue Eyes," I said.

"Morning," She laughed.

"What's up?" I asked

"Can you meet me at the dot in a half hour?"

"Sure," I said.

"Okay see you there." She said and hung up quickly.

Hmmm. What could be up? I quickly got out of bed. I rushed to take a shower, brushed my teeth, put on some clothes and hurried out the door. I twisted the key in ignition and drove off to the dot. I was anxious to arrive there, I was anxious to see Clare. I arrived and parked in a spot. I unbuckled my seatbelt and stepped out walking casually to the door.

I walked into the Dot but didn't see Clare anywhere. She'd get here soon. I sat down and looked out the window. The sun was beaming bright and there was barely a cloud in the sky. The weather was unusually warm. Well...warmer than it usually was. Suddenly, a felt a nudge on my shoulder. I turned my head to expect to see Clare. Instead, it was Fitz.

"What do you want?" I stood up and looked him straight in the eyes.

"That's not how you talk to a person, you greet them! Where's my 'hello, how are you' Emo Boy?," He laughed looking at his friends.

"If you have nothing important to say, stay away from me and get out of my face," I spat.

"What are you gonna do?," He chuckled, "And by the way, your little girlfriend is getting in the way of my 'image.' I don't need her bothering me, so if you want her to be safe, she better keep away," He threatened.

"Or what?" I challenged

And then he grabbed something out of his pocket. I saw it shine in the beaming sunlight and he held it up. A knife. His friend suddenly grabbed something out of his own pocket. It was a gun. These guys were psychopaths.

"Is your image really that important you'll hurt her?" I looked at him disgusted.

"Maybe her," He contemplated," Or...maybe you."

"Ohh," I smirked, "I see what this is. Revenge on me and revenge on her. Refreshing."

"You better watch it," he rubbed the tip of his finger against the knife, "Things could get real bad. It doesn't just have to be you, the girl can get hurt too."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "You won't get away with anything."

"Won't I?" He winked at walked out with his friends with a smug smirk on his face.

If he thought he was going to get away with anything, he wouldn't. I wouldn't let him hurt Clare, Adam or anyone I cared about. What would I do now? Should I go to Simpson? Tell Clare? Tell Adam? Do I tell anyone? Or do I get revenge on my own? Ideas and thoughts flooded my mind until I heard a sweet voice coming from my right.

"Eli?" She looked at me, "You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." I smiled "Hey Clare." I leaned and gave her a kiss and she gracefully sat down setting her bag beside her.

"What did you need to talk to me about?" I asked her

"Fitz," a mischievous smile appeared on her face, "We need a plan. We are going to utterly destroy his reputation. I've never felt this way about anyone, it's like this rush of anger comes through me and-"

"I don't think that's the best idea." I interrupted.

"Why?" She looked at me disappointed. "You were the one to tell me that things had to change, I can make the change!"

"Listen Clare," I took her hand in mine, "I don't think you should get involved."

"Why?" She looked at me with utter disappointment.

"Cause, this is a battle between Fitz and me. I don't want you getting involved." I said.

"But I want to help, he's been mean to me too." She stated. Should I tell her? She wasn't getting it, but I didn't want to scare her.

"Clare. Let me handle it. He won't be bothering you anymore, I'll make sure of it." I assured her.

"And how exactly will you do that?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Believe me. I got it." A smirk appeared on my face, but what she didn't know was that I had no idea how I was gonna fix this.

**_I know it's short but there's more to come very soon! Sorry if it sucked, I just feel that I needed to upload something! MORE TO COME SOON!_**


	17. Chapter 17

**_Chapter 17_**

**_Clare P.O.V_**

Somehow the weekend flew by in the blink of an eye. Before I could finally settle in to my two days of relaxation, it was already Monday. I was still extremely confused and curious with the way Eli acted at the Dot on Saturday. I just didn't understand him. Why wouldn't he want me to fight Fitz back and stand up for myself and my friends? Isn't that what he wanted? I thought he was happy that I was making a change. I thought he wanted me to be the change. So many thoughts had me zone out until I realized I had just 5 minutes to get out the door. I quickly finished putting on my mascara and hurried to my closet grabbing my sneakers. As I was tying my shoes there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I yelled tying my other shoe.

Jake walked in and looked at me, "Hey, you okay?"

"Y-yeah why wouldn't I be?" I stammered grabbing my bag and walking out the door.

"You weren't downstairs for breakfast." He said following me and I hurried down the stairs to look at the empty plate that was meant for me.

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. He said, "Oh y-yeah. Well I thought you didn't want it so I ate it." He laughed but I had a serious expression. "C'mon Clare what's wrong?" I ignored him grabbing the OJ out of the fridge and pouring some for myself. "I'm sorry I ate your breakfast," he shrugged.

I rolled my eyes, "It's not you. It's Eli."

He raised his eyebrows and a goofy smile appeared on his face. "Aww is little sissy having boy troubles?" He said pinching my cheeks like I was a baby.

"Stop!" I whined thumping his head.

"Ouch!" He said thumping my shoulder.

"Jake stop!" I thumped his cheek.

Suddenly someone walked in laughing and said, "Who's the adult in here?" It was Eli.

"It's not me it's her." Jake complained, "No sense of humor."

I glared at Jake, "It's not me, it's him. He doesn't know when to leave things alone." I roll my eyes but then realized that Eli could've heard what I told Jake. "Eli, did you hear what me and Jake were talking about?"

He smirked, "Only when he pinched your adorable cheeks," he teased me, "Why?"

"Oh uh n-nothing." I stuttered

"Yeah nothing interesting at all." Jake said sarcastically and I kicked him with my foot, smiling casually at Eli. "Ow!," Jake said glaring at me, "Nothing, we weren't talking about anything at all." Jake and I both smiled at Eli.

"Okay.." Eli said looking at us with the most confused expression, "You guys okay?"

"Oh, yeah. Yeah. We're fine." Jake and I said trying to be as casual as possible.

Eli had an eyebrow raised. "Okay weirdos, we should get going, we're gonna be late for school."

I smiled and nodded putting my empty glass of OJ in the sink. Eli put his arm around me and the three of us got into Eli's hearse and drove to school.

**_Eli P.O.V_**

We arrived at the school. Jake thanked me for the ride and Clare kissed me on the cheek and said she had to 'take care' of some things and she'd see me later in class. I was left alone walking to my locker.

"Hey man!" Adam reached his hand out to me.

"Hey!" We did our bro-hug and he asked me how I was.

"Good...kinda." I said.

"Kinda?" He questioned.

"It's...well. If I tell you, you can't tell anyone. You can't tell Clare. Simpson. Drew. Your parents. No one," I said sternly.

"Okay. I won't, I promise." He looked at me with worried eyes, "Now tell me what's wrong cause you're starting to scare me."

"We can't talk about it here," I said closing my locker.

"Skip class?" He suggested

I pulled my keys out of my pocket, "Way ahead of you." We made our way to the front steps discretely and hurried to Morty without drawing attention. As I drove to the Dot, it was a silent car ride. Adam didn't say anything, instead just looked out to the road. He seemed deep in thought. We arrived to the Dot, I parked Morty and turned the car off. I looked at Adam who unbuckled his seatbelt and opened the door. I unbuckled my seatbelt, and we both got out. I locked the doors and we went into the Dot. Adam took a seat and I took a seat across from him.

"You want anything?" I asked, "All on me."

"Not hungry." Adam said

"Woah. Adam's always hungry." I said jokingly

"Adam just wants to know what the hell is going on." Adam seemed concerned, really concerned. I never saw him like this.

"Adam, it's okay. I'm gonna go grab a drink, I'll be back. Then we can talk." I said as I got up. I ordered my Sprite and waited for the guy to give it to me. As I observed Adam from a distance, I was so surprised. I've never seen him so concerned. Did he have an idea of what was going on? "Thank you." I said to the man who gave me my soda as I gave him the money. I walked back with the cold soda in my hand and sat down across from Adam.

"Okay, so spill it." Adam looked at me.

"I was meeting Clare at the Dot on Saturday and before she came...Fitz was there." I said.

"And? Then What?" Adam asked.

"He said his usual snarky remarks, but t-then something different happened." I looked down. "He had a knife. And his friend has a gun. And they threatened to hurt Clare, me and you."

"Oh my god. You have to tell someone." Adam said nearly standing up.

"I can't do that." I said

"Why not?!" Adam said, his eyes bulging out of his head.

"I can't have him thinking he can threaten me and I'll get scared and run for help. I need him to know that I'm stronger than that." I took a deep breath.

Adam looked at me with fear and pleading eyes, "Eli. You don't play around with this stuff. He could kill you! And that may sound extreme," Adam lowered his voice, "But it's Fitz were talking about. He's capable of doing horrible things."

I looked down and put my face in my hands, I felt a sudden ache in my temples. "I just can't Adam."

"Think about Clare." He looked at me and he had a point. What about Clare? What if something did happen to her?

"I will _not_ let it get that far." I said sternly.

Adam looked at me with his lips pressed together tightly, disappointment in his face. "Eli, I hope you can handle this. But as soon as he threatens you again or someone gets hurt, I'm gonna tell Simpson."

"But for now you won't?" I asked

He hesitated, "I won't. But if this isn't resolved soon, I will tell someone. It's just cause I care about my friends, Eli. And sometimes you're gonna have to face the fact that you can't win all your battles, especially not alone."

"Thanks Adam. You're a great friend." We stood up and hugged. I remember when I was younger, I had my best friend. His name was Shane. We became friends when we were in 2nd grade. We used to laugh for hours, playing outside on our bikes. But soon, as time went on, we grew apart. It was sad to see our friendship crumble away as time passed on. Now, there's Adam. And there's something different about this friendship. First of all, we're more mature but there's this unbreakable bond. And suddenly when you feel that bond, you know you have a best friend. Cause this friendship is never ending. Adam's the greatest friend I've ever had.

I grabbed my soda and we both went back to Morty. The car ride back to the school was a normal one, filled with laughter and sarcastic jokes. But even through all of that, I could sense the worried tone in Adam's voice. I myself was beginning to wonder...maybe I couldn't fight this battle. Maybe something bad was going to happen and I just didn't want to believe it.


End file.
